Doncellas de un Rey
by Nestor In
Summary: Esta historia es una compilación de muchas historias, que por varios motivos no incluí en Historia de un Rey. Todo esto está lleno de zukhulencia y zabroshura, así que están advertidos. No apto para menores de dieciocho años.
1. 1: Montando a la pegaso

**Las doncellas de un Rey**

 **Advertencia** **:** Esta historia es una compilación de muchas historias, que por varios motivos no incluí en Historia de un Rey. Todo esto está lleno de _zukhulencia y zabroshura,_ así que están advertidos. No apto para menores de dieciocho años.

 **Resumen:** Jenny Realight siempre ha sido una chica alegre y de trato fácil; le gusta salir y pasársela bien. Es la modelo estrella de la Wekly Sorcerer Magazine y la maga más fuerte de Blue Pegasus, como tal ha conocido todo tipo de gente. Bella, fuerte y con un cuerpo despampanante; le gusta divertirse y pasarla bien. Su gusto es selecto para cualquier cosa, incluso para los hombres. Hace algún tiempo puso sus ojos en Natsu, pero la densidad del pelirrosa le impidió hacer un avance. Ahora que él ha cambiado, ¿caerá ante sus encantos o ella volverá a probar la derrota?

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Escribo sin lucro alguno. El concepto de ' _Rey de Espadas_ ' es de mi invención al igual que las situaciones en que ponga a los personajes.

 **R** **eviews:** ¡Comenten, que en el siguiente capítulo responderé!

" _Pensamientos"_

—Diálogos.

«Técnica, titulo»

-aclaraciones-

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

1: Montando a la pegaso

Malva - 11:50 AM

Bob estaba entretenido hojeando una revista para damas cuando Jenny despertó. Él estaba sentado a un par de pasos de la cama donde descansaba la rubia después de quedar inconsciente en plena batalla por defender Malva.

—Buen dí~a, querida~ —saludó con un tono afable y dulce. Él estaba usando un vestido corinto que lo hacía parecer un embutido.

Jenny bostezó quedamente mientras se frotaba los ojos. Ella tenía la misma ropa del día anterior. —Buen día, maestro.

—¿Un buen descanso?

—Sí, fue reparador —su rostro se coloreo al recordar los sueños que tuvo—, y muy estimulante. —Segundos después recordó lo sucedido hace unas horas, o eran días—. ¿Eh? ¿Y la batalla? ¿Ganamos? ¿Qué día estamos?

Bob sonrió. —Vaya, vaya, que haré contigo chica boba. La batalla terminó ayer. Y si, ganamos. Aunque lo correcto sería decir que Natsu y Mikumo ganaron —el hombre de brazos gruesos y sonrisa cálida relató lo que él pudo ver de la lucha unilateral de Natsu contra la horda de monstruos, después contra Lullaby, la posterior reparación de la ciudad y otros detallitos sin importancia. Sonrió como niña de quince años al ver el rostro de la rubia: rebosante de admiración y deseo—. Ay niña, quien te viera creería que te has enamorado pero te conozco bien como para saber que sólo es un flechazo y ganas de llevártelo a la cama. Sólo ten cuidado, ese chico tiene muuucha experiencia. Ya vistes a las chiquillas que mantiene a su lado,

Jenny sonrió como una chiquilla traviesa. —Oki doki~. Tendré mucho cuidado, y yo también tengo experiencia, además esta será mi revancha.

—¿Revancha? —El travesti escuchó con atención el relato de la rubia, después comenzó la lluvia de ideas atrevidas que la rubia pondría en práctica—. Vaya, vaya. Pero que cambio el del joven Natsu; de un denso, casi asexual, a toda un conquistador. Fufufufu~ cuando lo tengas en tus manos, pregúntale si le gustaría una dama de huesos anchos.

Jenny sonrió con complicidad, el gremio de Blue Pegasus era de mente abierta y más el maestro Bob. —Ay, maestro picarón, claro que le preguntaré. Aunque no garantizo nada —entre risas de señoritas, la rubia se desperezo por completó y para eso fue necesaria una ducha.

La rubia se comenzó a cambiar bajo la mirada desinteresada de Bob; ella aún recordaba el día en el que se unió al gremio y de haber pensado que el Maestro Bob utilizaba esa estrategia para acercarse a las mujeres y así poder llevárselas a la cama, pero se equivocó. _"Sólo es una mujer que nació con el cuerpo incorrecto"_. Jenny se puso un pantalón negro pegado a su cuerpo, una playera holgada con estampado de Nirvana, zapatos deportivos y antes de salir se aplicó maquillaje suave.

—¿Maestro, qué quieres de desayunar?

—Jejejeje, niña boba. La hora del desayuno hace tiempo que pasó, pero para almorzar me gustaría un jovenzuelo mozo de piel morena y ojos profundo. Cabello azabache y algo de cordero en salsa. El cordero en salsa lo podes mandar con el mozo.

Ella se acercó al maestro y le besó la frente. —Gracias por los consejos, intentaré mandarte a algún mozo con el cordero en salsa, pero sino, tendrá que conformarse con lo que haya.

Para cuando la rubia salió, Bob ya estaba quitándose algo de bigote. «Las damas siempre deben estar presentables en cualquier momento» es lo que él decía.

—Natsu, Natsu, Natsu~ esta noche serás mío. —canturreó Jenny con una vocecita suave y traviesa. Sonrió internamente, a su paso por el comedor, no hubo hombre que no se volteara para mirarla y eso incrementaba su confianza. _"Pero ninguno de ellos vale la pena_ —ordenó un almuerzo ligero e hizo el pedido para Bob—. _Sólo Natsu con su porte varonil, su sonrisa lobuna y su mirada profunda. Ah~, él se ha puesto más caliente que la última vez"_. Se lamió los labios en un gesto, sin intención, coqueto.

—Lo quiero y ahora —musitó. El mesero que la atendió se sonrojó ante el aura erótica que emanaba la chica—. Bien, lleva eso a mi cuarto. Si lo haces bien, tendrás una recompensa.

El tono seductor y el gesto coqueto hizo que el mesero no viera la trampa en las palabras de la rubia.

" _Espero que el maestro quede satisfecho"._ Almorzó pollo frito, con ensalada verde y una soda dietética.

—El postre lo pongo yo —un Natsu sonriente se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa—. ¿Qué te gustaría?

Ella le sonrió de vuelta. _"A ti_ —lo escaneó con la mirada y sin querer se relamió los labios— _ente~rito. Ahorita, pero él maestro ha de estar ocupado"_. —Una porción de pastel de limón. ¿Y a ti?

Natsu le brindó una mirada candente que implicaba muchas cosas. —Quiero algo dulce, un poco de jalea me caería bien… pero, qué te parece si después damos una vuelta por la ciudad. A pesar de todo, no he visto nada de Malva.

Jenny sonrió ampliamente, la invitación le caía de maravilla. " _¡Está noche estarás en mi cama!_ —Se hizo a una lado el cabello rubio y le permitió que él viera una porción de su hombro izquierdo—. _Fufufufu~_ ". —Claro que me gustaría ser tu guía, te enseñare los lugares más interesantes de la ciudad.

" _Los juegos de seducción no han cambiado mucho después de mil años"._ Sí algo había aprendido Natsu al estar con tantas mujeres era poder identificar las señales sutiles y los juegos de seducción que ellas empleaban para llamar su atención. Decidió jugar. Ya no era el Natsu denso y que en ocasiones se hacia el desentendido ante las mujeres, aquel que albergaba su amor para sólo una. No, ahora si la oportunidad se le presentaba, ¿porque no tomarla? Pero, en algún lugar recóndito de su mente, sabía que si Mirajane se lo pedía, entonces él la complacería y dejaría la vida de mujeriego que estaba llevando.

• **·.·´** **`·.·•**  
 **ღ**  
 **•**  
 **•**

Malva - 14:00 AM

Natsu tenía el brazo derecho entre los pechos de Jenny, la sensación de la suavidad y esponjosidad sólo podía ser comparada con el paraíso, pero él ya estaba acostumbrado a la situación. _"Superan a los de Meredy pero no los de Lissana"_. Esos pensamientos eran privados y así seguirían si no quería enfrentarse a la furia de sus chicas.

Como una pareja se pasearon por las calles de Malva. En cada ocasión, ella aprovechaba la mínima oportunidad para dejarle entrever sus encantos femeninos. Por ejemplo: cuando comieron helado, ella, con el índice, le quitó los restos de una mejilla y lo lamió de manera erótica. También, cuando ella compró un _frankfurt_ se lo engulló de manera muy sugerente, lamiendo la mayonesa y mordisqueando la punta; subiendo y bajando su lengua por lo largo de la salchicha. O, se agachaba a recoger alguno que otro objeto, y brevemente sacudía sus glúteos. Cualquier cosa que hiciera la mujer estaba impreso con erotismo y sensualidad, no hace falta decir que todos los hombres presentes tuvieron una erección y que si no fuera por una mirada de Natsu se lanzarían a cortejarla.

Ella sonreía gustosa, estaba sumamente cómoda con él. _"¡Es tan diferente!"_ pensó alegremente. Este Natsu respondía a sus insinuaciones, la quemaba con la mirada y sus dedos rozaban alguna parte de su exuberante anatomía. Sutilmente, cuando decía quitar una mota de polvo, acariciaba su cuello, sus manos, sus brazos. Ella tenía experiencia con muchos hombres, con un vistazo podía decir que personalidad tenían, como eran realmente, y cuáles eran sus intenciones. Pero con él nunca pudo, ni antes ni ahora. _"Por lo que he visto, él ya es todo un hombre. Seguramente tendremos una noche salvaje_ —sintió un hormigueo en el nacimiento de su vientre—. _Cálmate, mantén la calma, ya habrá tiempo"._ Sólo le faltaba descubrir quién era realmente Natsu Dragneel. Si era un chico tonto y bobalicón o el hombre que se convertiría en el centro del mundo… y, eventualmente, en su centro.

Malva estaba de fiesta, para Jenny no pasaba desapercibido el ambiente animoso de la ciudad. Y, al igual que muchos, no pudo evitar admirar a la maga más fuerte del continente. _"Sólo ella puede embrujar una ciudad entera"._ Los dos llegaron a un local dedicado a juegos de tiro. Donde había muchos premios, principalmente para mujeres, peluches de animales fantásticos y obsequios novedosos, maquillaje y detallitos para lucir en la mesa.

—Quiero ese peluche —dijo ella viendo el de un pegaso blanco—. Y ese otro. —Añadió al ver un dragón negro.

Natsu recordó la primera vez que llevó a una mujer a este tipo de juegos, Erza fue un problema, pero le brindó una gran experiencia. Sonrió ampliamente. Su plan ya no era el de lucirse frente a la dama. No, ahora era más complaciente. Pagó lo del juego y recibió un fusil. —¿Sabes tirar?

—No sé cómo —ella le dio una expresión que indicaba no comprender lo que quería el hombre. Jenny esperaba que él se ofreciera a darle lo que ella pedía, que mostrara su lado caballeresco y su espíritu viril… comprendió a donde iba todo esto. Sonrió—. ¿Y tú?

Él se jactó. —Ajá, no es tan difícil.

Ella coquetamente rozó el tórax con su dedo índice, llevándoselo después a la boca y deleitando -acompañado de un suave gemido- el sabor del hombre. _"Sudor de hombre"_. Lo miró expectante. —¿Me enseñarías?

Natsu sonrió con suficiencia, le dio la vuelta y la apoyo contra la barra del juego. Sus cuerpos se pegaron. —Claro —rozó los glúteos con las yemas de sus dedos—. Párate fuerte. —La obligó a que doblara el cuerpo y que sus pechos se presionaran contra la madera—. Agárralo fuerte y con firmeza, con cuidado de no hacerte daño.

Jenny suspiró cuando él la rodeó con el cuerpo, presionándola contra la madera del local. —Ah~ —dejó que un gemidito escapara de sus labios cuando él presionó _cierta-cosa-dura_ contra su trasero—. Grande~. —Fue un susurró para sí, que no escapó del oído del dragón.

—Y aún no está del todo despierto.

—Enserio —ella apretó sus nalgas—. Vaya~.

—Sí. ¿Lista?

Frente a ellos comenzó a correr una serie de objetivos, unas especies de conejos con cuernos y pequeñísimos gallos de un ojo. Volaron en diferentes direcciones e imposibles de predecir para alguien normal. La meta era golpear diez conejos con cuernos y quince gallos de un ojo para obtener el premio más codiciado del juego. Natsu sonrió frente al reto y ayudó a Jenny, los dos se sumieron en un trance que no tenía nada de sexual. Ambos eran magos, aventureros y jóvenes, y conforme los minutos avanzaban. Olvidaron porque estaban haciendo esto. Finalmente se terminó el tiempo límite y aunque no completaron el reto, ambos mantenían una sonrisa.

El operador sudaba nervioso, al principio miraba con envidia al hombre, pero luego de que empezó el juego comenzó a preocuparse. Con cada tiro que acertaban se ponía blanco, no tenía modo alguno de cumplir con el premio que ofrecía su juego, pero eso nadie lo sabía. Recurrió a trucos sucios con tal de no perder y cuando el arma se quedó sin munición, dio gracias a quien sea que estuviera en el cielo porque ellos fallaron. Recompuso la sonrisa.

—¡Fe-felicidades! ¡Son los primeros en llegar tan lejos! ¡Tomen los peluches que desean! —Se vio obligado a felicitarlos ya que el público, que se reunió para ver si completaban el juego, silbó de emoción y aplaudió. Las personas se miraban animadas, y algunos ya hacían fila para superar la marca de la pareja. Jenny tomó los peluches que quería, un pegaso y un dragón. Le entregó el pegaso mientras hacía gala de una sonrisa hermosa y radiante.

Natsu la abrazó, como se abraza a una mujer. Ella se ruborizó cuando las tornas se voltearon, por primera vez se encontró con un depredador. Sus manos delinearon la cintura hecha por los dioses, mientras sus labios se encontraban por primera vez. Suave. La mujer respondió el gesto, los brazos delgados rodearon la nuca mientras entreabría sus labios para darle un mejor acceso.

" _Que caliente~"_ pensó ella cuando sus lenguas se tocaron y danzaron, lentamente, conociéndose perfectamente. Natsu chupó su lengua, haciéndola gemir. Se separaron y se volvieron a besar; la electricidad y el placer corrían por su cuerpo con cada segundo que pasaba.

Cuando finalmente se separaron Jenny tenía un aspecto erótico: sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, respiraba con pesadez haciendo que su pecho voluminoso se hiciera notar más, sus labios entreabiertos brillaban y lo miraba expectante. —Aquí no —le dijo ya estando consciente de que eran el centro de atención de todos—. Sigamos en un lugar más privado.

Natsu la volvió a jalar contra sí. —De acuerdo —nuevamente la volvió a besar y para el asombro de todos, la pareja se hundió en la sombra del pelirrosa. La magia que Igneel le dio, y que este tomó prestada (robada) de Skydrum le permitía generar un espacio en su sombra. Desde hace tiempo que Natsu experimentó con su sombra y creó un espacio para su comodidad, donde almacenaba armas y otras cosas. El piso del lugar era de sombra y una lámpara del tipo araña pendía del techo; en el centro estaba una cama con dosel rojo y tan grande como para darle cabida a cinco personas; a la izquierda estaban apiladas armas normales mientras a la izquierda estaba la Youtou: Tenbuhourin. Por lo demás, todo estaba hecho de sombras.

—Ah~ ah~ ah~ —la respiración de Jenny era errática y pesada; aún permanecían abrazados—. Eres bueno~ —Jenny lo empujó y se deshizo de la camisa y marcó el cuerpo del hombre con chupetazos carmesíes hasta llegar al pantalón. Besó el bulto y le sonrió seductoramente—. Oh~ pobrecito, está todo apretado y sin lugar a donde ir ¿quieres que le dé un poco de aire? —Natsu cabeceó y ella removió, sin ninguna dificultad, los últimos trapos y quedó sumamente sorprendida—. ¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿Cómo diablos haces para esconderlo entre tus pantalones?! ¡¿Por eso es que te dicen dragón?! ¡¿Entonces esta es la razón por la cual tienes a muchas detrás de ti?!

Natsu encontró divertida la situación y respondió a todas las preguntas. —Sí. Magia. No, según recuerdo Igneel no tenía algo semejante. No, para nada. Todo se debe a mi encanto, y no, no están detrás de mí. Ellas están a mi lado —Erza, que de todas las mujeres que tenía a su lado, se lo comentó alguna vez. _«Es grande, mucho más grande que el de Siegran. Sólo en las novelas leí sobre algo semejante, en vez de Dragón Slayer, eres un Pussy Slayer»_. Su sonrisa cambió a maliciosa—. ¿Te acobardaste?

" _¡Esto va arruinarme!"_. Después sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo. —Es que nunca había visto uno ta~n grande —gesticuló con asombro y después se relamió los labios, el hambre sexual la asaltó—. Ahh~… Mnh~… Nhn~… Guuhu~…

Jenny empezó con un beso profundo, tragando todo lo que podía mientras su lengua acariciaba la punta y saboreaba el líquido preseminal. Su mano derecha se dedicaba a masturbarlo mientras la izquierda se ocupaba de acariciarle los testículos. Después, lentamente descendió por toda la envergadura, palpando con su lengua cada vena a su paso. Subió y bajó con toda la parsimonia posible; repartió lengüetazos por todos lados y engulló cada bola por separado. Volvió a engullirlo y cuando la punta tocó el fondo de su garganta, lo soltó; nuevamente se lo metió en la boca, sólo que esta vez aflojó toda la mandíbula y guio el miembro hasta que su nariz rozó el vello púbico del hombre.

—Ohh~ joder sí que eres buena Jen~ —Natsu disfrutaba de la situación, y quien no, nuevamente tenía a una belleza entre las piernas; le acarició la cabellera rubia y después profundizo la felación, para su sorpresa, la mujer aceptó el trato y se convirtió en una delicia de _blowjob_ —. Jen~ ya casi.

Jenny sintió las palpitaciones en su boca y garganta, así que redobló esfuerzos: masajeó los testículos y aprovechó a dar una bocanada de aire antes de que él liberara chorro y chorro de espeso semen en su garganta. _"¡Es demasiado!"._ Durante un tiempo la mujer tragó cada gota hasta que fue incapaz de soportarlo y una gran parte roció su cara y manchó su blusa. —Mm~… Ah~… Delis~… —ella soltaba gemiditos gustosos cada vez que chupaba los restos—. ¡Wow~ eres impresionante~!

—Waa~ —Natsu liberó un suspiro largo y profundo, tenía la sabana fuertemente agarrada y la frente llena de sudor. Natsu tenía experiencia con mujeres, pero todas ellas, exceptuando a Erza, llegaron vírgenes a sus manos e inexpertas; en cambio Jenny, ella sí que tenía experiencia: cada movimiento de lengua, cada roce de la yema de sus dedos, incluso el movimiento rítmico de los malvaviscos de carne alrededor de su virilidad lo volvían loco de placer—. ¡Joder, que buena eres!

Jenny sonrió con suficiencia, ella se dio cuenta que lo tenía en la palma de la mano y no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad. Se quitó la playera y dejó que el pene viscoso perforara, desde debajo, el espacio entre sus pechos. Con sus brazos apretó las tetas y los bajó y subió a un ritmo cadencioso. —Vaya~ y aun así no es suficiente. Chuu~ —lo que sus pechos no podían cubrir, lo comió y dejó que su lengua degustara los restos de semen. _"Si esto sigue así, me volveré adicta a chupársela"_ —. Mmm~ quhe~ shico~.

—¡Oh, Jen~! —Natsu apretó los dientes. Notó que los pezones se notaban a través de la tela satén y los apretó con vehemencia; obteniendo así un gemido profundo de la rubia. Con el índice y el pulgar de ambas manos jaló y retorció los botones; los uso como agarraderas e incrementó el ritmo de las estocadas—. ¡Qué buena eres Jen~!

—She gushta~

—Sí

—¿Ashí?

Natsu asintió y como sintió que estaba por correrse, tomó la cabeza de Jenny y comenzó a follarla con penetraciones rápidas y fuertes. —Ohh~ trágalo todo.

El tono imperioso de Natsu funcionó y se tragó todo la leche caliente y espesa. _"Este hombre se corre como caballo. ¡Y aún sigue corriéndose!"_. Otra vez, su rostro y pechos, incluso su cabello rubio, fueron rociados con esperma. —Que caliente~ —canturreó mientras abría la boca y dejaba que más semen bañara su lengua—. Mmm~ Ah~ Yumi~.

Natsu sonrió ante el espectáculo de Jenny: ella se limpiaba los restos de semilla mientras gemía al saborear cada pedazo. Ella no se quedó conforme hasta dejar limpio y brilloso el pedazo de carne.

—No crees que es algo injusto que sólo tú te estés divirtiendo —se puso de pie y se comenzó a quitar el pantalón.

—Por lo que he visto, tú eres la más contenta con todo esto. Me di cuenta que te encanta chupármela —Natsu rozó la intimidad húmeda de la rubia.

Jenny se mordió un dedo y así evitó gemir. —Hmph. No te creas ta~nto.

Natsu la abrazó y mientras la besaba, acarició el trasero prieto de la rubia. La acostó en la cama y la siguió besando mientras rozaba su virilidad contra la feminidad anhelante de la mujer. —Ves —le enseñó el miembro bañado en jugos femeninos—. Estás ansiosa de tenerme, pero tendrás que esperar. —La besó antes de que ella replicará, después dejó un sendero de besos desde la mandíbula, siguiendo el cuello, hasta el nacimiento de sus senos. Tiró del sostén y las D rebotaron eróticamente; la aureola era de un rosa suave y los pezones de un rosa más suave.

—Ah~ ¡Na~tsu! —Jenny arqueó la espalda cuando Natsu se prendió del pecho izquierdo mientras el pezón derecho era acariciado por el pulgar e índice y su intimidad era delineada por el palo de carne dura. Ella lo atrajo más contra sus pechos y comenzó a acariciarle la cabellera rosa, incitándolo a que continuará mamando de sus senos—. Ah~ Sí~ ahí~.

Natsu intercaló entre el derecho y el izquierdo, dejándolos brillosos de saliva y colorados por la fuerza de la succión. —Je —los estrujó y estiró haciendo que ella gimiera—, quiero seguir jugando un poco más, pero es hora del platillo principal.

Cuando Natsu llegó hasta la zona baja, él silbó de asombro; la intimidad de Jenny se miraba a través de las bragas de satén y no era necesario más esfuerzo para tenerla lista, pero aun así era el menester del caballero darle placer a la dama. Olfateó la zona dejando que la esencia nublará sus sentidos y cuando mordió con malicia el bulbo negro la mujer chilló de placer mientras se venía en su cara.

—¡Nats~uuu! —Jenny cerró con fuerza sus piernas al mismo tiempo en que sus manos se cernía sobre la melena rosa; lo invitó a que profundizará la felación y él estuvo feliz de complacerla—. ¡Nats~uuu! ¡Ah~! ¡Ah~! ¡Oh sí~!

Natsu mordió con vehemencia el bulbo rosa, después enrolló su lengua y lo chupó como si fuera un dulce. Él sabía que esto volvía loca a cualquier mujer y Jenny no era la excepción, en cuestión de segundos ya estaba bebiendo ávidamente la miel amorosa de la rubia. Besó los muslos internos y dejó marcas rojas a su paso; separó los carnosos labios y mordisqueó cada labio por separado. Los dulces gemidos de la chica eran música para sus oídos y que lo llamará con una voz tan deseosa lo estaba volviendo loco. Dejó que una vaharada de aliento cálido entrara en la intimidad y al instante ella se arqueó acompañada de un grito extasiado.

Natsu no le dio oportunidad de oponerse y con un movimiento profesional la puso en cuatro. Se inclinó sobre ella y le murmuró al oído lo que ella quería escuchar. —Te voy a follar hasta que olvides quien eres —la empaló de un golpe, sin misericordia alguna—. ¡OHH~! ¡Que prieta!

Jenny abrió los ojos enormemente mientras su intimidad se expandía como nunca antes. _"¡Que grande!_ —Pensó con la mente casi en blanco—. _¡Dios, que rico!"_. La mujer perdió la capacidad de hablar y sólo balbuceó cosas ininteligibles cada vez que sus nalgas eran azotadas. Apretó con fervor las sabanas y dejó que Natsu se cerniera sobre ella, permitiéndole que hiciera con ella lo que a él le placiera. —¡Huuh~! ¡Fwuaa~! ¡Nhhh~!

Natsu le agarró el cabello y lo usó como asidero; con la otra mano la empezó a azotar hasta que las nalgas se colorearon de un carmín intenso. —Ohh, que buena estás. ¡Qué fuerte aprietas!.

La cama chirreaba amenazando con derrumbarse en cualquier momento y talvez cedería ya que la sinfonía de gemidos, choque de carnes y alaridos apenas si había comenzado.

—¡Nat~shu! ¡Nat~shu! ¡Nat~shu! —Gemía Jenny cada vez que recibía una nalgada o la virilidad tocaba su entrada uterina—. ¡Ahí~! ¡Sí~! ¡Ah~! ¡Ah~! ¡Ughhh~hh! ¡Me corro~! ¡Me corro~ooo!

Natsu apretó los dientes ya que ella lo apretaba con fiereza casi como si quisiera estrangularlo. —¡¿Dónde lo quieres?!

Jenny volteó para verlo y sólo movió los labios: «A-den-tro». Sus lenguas danzaron antes de que Natsu soltara un rugido gutural y vaciará todo; chorro y chorro llenaron la intimidad hasta el tope. Natsu se hizo a un lado dejando que la mujer disfrutará del éxtasis; ella nunca antes lo había hecho de tal manera y ahora estaba casi inconsciente, desparramada sobre la cama mientras escurría semen y jugos de amor de su intimidad abusada.

—¡Jajajajajaja! —Natsu soltó una carcajada fuerte y gutural. De un salto se volvió a poner de pie y se masturbó un par de veces hasta vaciar los restos de semen sobre la espalda de la rubia—. Bien, es hora de continuar.

La declaración sorprendió a Jenny; apenas si se estaba recuperando del mejor orgasmo de su vida y él ya estaba listo para continuar. Él le dio la vuelta y ella abrió bien las piernas para facilitarle el acceso. —Eres un animaaaallll ah~ ah~ ah~ ah~.

Natsu la agarró de la cintura y aumentó el ritmo de los golpes; fue cuestión de segundos para que estuviera martilleando la entrada uterina y haciéndola gritar y suplicar por más. —Vamos Jen~, esto apenas es el comienzo y tú ya estás así de descompuesta —le pasó la lengua por todo el cuello haciendo que ella temblará y se retorciera de placer—. ¿Cuántas veces te has corrido?

Jenny tenía las piernas a cada lado de la cara mientras sus brazos se encargaban de que siguiera así; el continuo chapoteo de su intimidad era tan obsceno que la calentaba a alturas inimaginables. Natsu la besó luego le chupó la lengua, minando cada defensa que tuviera aunque ella no tenía la intención de resistirse. —¡Muchas~! ¡Muchas~! ¡Muchas~! ¡Tu gruesa verga~! ¡Tan rica~!

Natsu sonrió con soberbia cuando se le ocurrió una estupenda idea, al oído le preguntó:

—¿Alguna vez te han penetrado el útero? —Ella lo apretó tan fuerte que él sintió el ansia y el deseo—. Bien, enrolla tus piernas y prepárate para el mejor creampie de tu vida.

" _¿El mejor? —_ Pensó con la mente navegando en un mar de lujuria _—. Lo quiero, lo quiero, lo quiero"._ Hizo tal como le ordenaron y segundos después perdió toda su existencia en una niebla densa de placer que se olvidó de sí misma.

Natsu la agarró con firmeza y de un solo golpe rompió la última barrera y le dio el golpe de gracia materializado en chorro y chorro, tras chorro de esperma caliente, abundante y espesa. La expresión de la chica era la de una mujer plena que alcanzó el máximo placer sexual y que la mente se le hizo papilla en el proceso; Natsu le chupó la lengua y siguió moviéndose hasta estar satisfecho.

—Vaya, al final ella no aguantó mucho —dijo para sí mismo; se dio la vuelta con todo y la chica, dejando que ella se recuperará del todo. Mientras tanto, masajeó las nalgas carnosas y firmes; a la vez suaves y moldeables—. Umu, ya sé cual será el siguiente agujero. Lo tienes muy prieto Jen~, 'acaso nunca lo has hecho por ahí?

Natsu siguió divagando y conversando consigo mismo hasta que se comenzó a quejar porque ella aún no despertaba; su diatriba duro casi media hora al igual que su erección.

—Lo siento —dijo Jenny—. Es mi primera vez.

—Mentirosa —masculló enfurruñado.

—Es verdad —se relamió los labios y se agachó para chupársela—. Es mi primera vez con una verga de tan alto calibre; todas las anteriores palidecen comparadas con la tuya. Es obvio que no estaba preparada y ahora comprendo porque tienes un harén, ninguna puede sola contigo.

Natsu quiso replicar pero recordó a cada chica y ellas siempre desfallecían antes de que él pudiera saciar su lujuria. Le acarició la cabellera rubia ya que otra vez la tenía entre las piernas; la lengua se movía por toda su virilidad, de arriba para abajo, de abajo para arriba, chupándole las bolas, mordisqueándolo levemente y lamiendo cada parte. —Oh~ Jen~ te perdono.

—Vesh, eresh unn bushen shico.

Ella no tardó en comenzar a bombear su cabeza engulléndolo por completo; el pene martilleó el fondo de su garganta mientras ella trataba de reprimir las arcadas naturales. Poco a poco su expresión le añadió más picante a la situación. Natsu se inclinó sobre ella y comenzó a jugar con el otro agujero; primero metió un dedo y empezó a dilatar la entrada estrecha; después fue fácil meter dos dedos y pasados unos minutos ya entraban y salían fácilmente tres dedos. No dejó desatendida la intimidad que goteaba jugos de amor como si fueran lágrimas de felicidad.

—Mmm~ N~n jumm~ Ah~ ¡Nat~shu! ¡Shi~! ¡A~h! ¡A~h! ¡Shi~! ¡Ashi~! ¡Ah~! ¡AAAAHHH~!

Natsu cambió las posiciones y la puso al borde de la cama. —Abre bien las nalgas —ordenó y ella solo esperó ansiosa lo que estaba por venir.

—Es mi primera vez, se cuidadoso —imploró.

—Tranquila cariño, ya comenzarás a pedirme que te más duro. Pero seré cuidadoso —besó la nuca y la espalda mientras empujaba la punta por el orificio estrecho—. Ohh~ que apretada.

Jenny se mordió el labio mientras, poco a poco su ano se expandía hasta recibirlo. _"¡No va a entrar!"_ quiso gritarle pero ya era demasiado tarde, además él la estaba acariciando para relajarla. —Umm~ Natsu~ esa verga de caballo va a partirme en dos.

" _Realmente decía la verdad"_ pensó. —Tranquila amor, que nadie ha muerto por ser culeada —Natsu disfrutó de la hermosa vista del trasero virginal tragándose el falo, poco a poco—. Y sé que te gusta, sólo hay que ver cuán mojada estás.

La rubia ya estaba sonrojada, pero esas palabras solo provocaron que su sonrojo se extendiera hasta las orejas. —Mm~ tú eres el culpable. ¿Ya ca~si?

—Sólo un poco más.

—Eres jodidamente grande mm~.

—Listo. Y bien, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Como un pavo relleno.

—Creo que debería ser una yegua rellena —agarró firmemente la fina cadera mientras ella lo fulminaba con la mirada—. ¿Lista? Ahora.

—Tú ¡Ah~h! ¡No tan rá~pido!

Natsu empezó lento, sacando la virilidad aunque ella lo apretaba con fiereza, como si se negara a soltarlo; luego se la volvió a meter, aumentando la velocidad gradualmente. Él había adquirido experiencia con tantas chicas que ya era un profesional en el tema; con cada embiste la mujer gemía y luego vociferara, primero de dolor y luego de placer. Natsu dejó que su pelvis chocara contra las nalgas carnosas de la rubia al igual que los testículos chocaban contra el clítoris a un ritmo tortuoso y certero; creando un sonido erótico de plish, plash, plish, plash.

—¡Ah~! ¡Nat~su! ¡Nat~su! ¡Más duro!

Natsu sonrió de lado. —Ves, te dije que te gustaría —se inclinó sobre ella y disfrutó de la suave sensación de los voluptuosos pechos derramándose entre sus manos—. Me gustas Jen~, quiero que salgas conmigo y sólo conmigo.

Jenny tenía la cara contra las sabanas, incapaz de resistir los intensos golpes que atravesaban su cuerpo y mente como si fueran cuchillos cortando mantequilla. _"No es justo_ —pensó vagamente—. _Me está lavando el cerebro a través del sexo"_. Antes de que pudiera responder, Natsu se puso de pie con todo y ella permitiendo que la penetración fuera más profunda y que su cerebro se hiciera papilla por tanto martilleo. —¡Shí~! ¡Ah~! ¡Sheré~! ¡Ah~! ¡Tusha~!

La sensación era tal fantástica que Natsu se corrió. —¡Tienes un culo de lujo! —Vociferó, y a pesar de que ya se había corrido la siguió subiendo y bajando sobre su virilidad—. ¡Maldición! ¡Que buen culo tienes! —Para Natsu fue inevitable correrse por segunda vez y tuvo que admitir que se estaba volviendo adicto a culearla.

Jenny cayó sobre la cama, incapaz de decir algo. Del ano le escurría el semen mientras que de su intimidad salían jugos de amor por los orgasmos que aún tenía. Su respiración era errática y dura, los pulmones le ardían como si hubiera corrido por largas horas.

Natsu se dejó caer en la cama, en el rostro tenía una sonrisa ladina. Se apiadó de la rubia y la dejó descansar por unos minutos mientras se encargaba de dirigir la sombra hasta el hotel donde se hospedaban. La rubia se acomodó a su lado presionándole los pechos y la húmeda intimidad contra el cuerpo; los dedos suaves y delicados se cernieron alrededor de su miembro y luego bajaron y subieron suavemente.

—Eres buenísimo —le mordió levemente la oreja y le besó el cuello—. Y un insaciable.

—Y como no, si tengo a semejante bonbon desnuda y gritando mi nombre cada vez que se la meto —Natsu aprovechó la situación y le metió dos dedos entre la intimidad y comenzó a bombear— . ¿Has probado montar un dragón?

—Mmm~ No, pero ah~ creo que hoy e~s el día para probaa~r semejante m~ontura —se subió sobre él y lo comenzó a besar; sus lenguas danzaron a un ritmo frenético y sin igual—. Además es lo justo, tú ya montaste a una pegaso. Así que aquí va~mos.

Natsu permitió que la chica se empalara, los pechos rebotaron una vez y luego otra a medida que ella subía las caderas y las bajaba. Las manos las tenía sobre su torso y lo arañaban constantemente, cosa que no lo molestaba. —Jen~ ¿has escuchado de la doble penetración?

La chica abrió los ojos bien sorprendida y paró el movimiento de su cadera. —¿Un trío?

Natsu reanudó el coito, suavemente. —Bueno, si tú quieres está bien. Aunque con mi habilidad podemos llegar hasta el gang-bang.

Los ojos de Jenny lo fulminaron. —Tú eres el pervertido más grande del mundo; pensar que dejarías que tu mujer sea mancillada por otros hombres —.

Natsu negó. Y luego señaló el clon que había aparecido de la nada. —Jamás dejaría que alguien tocará a mis chicas, además, puedo crear bastantes clones para tu diversión.

La mirada acusadora de Jenny cambió y se volvió una de admiración. —Definitivamente eres el pervertido más grande del mundo —recordó algo y entonces le susurró unas cuantas palabras al oído—. ¿Y?

—¿Enserio?

—No, pero tenía que preguntar, era un favor de un buen amigo.

—Ya veo, entonces diré que no. No gracias.

Ella sonrió. —Sí, esa es la respuesta que estaba esperando —una sombre la cubrió y ella tragó en seco—. Por favor, se cuidadoso. Es mi primera vez en un trio.

—Está bien cariño, ya te acostumbraras a ser un depósito de esperma.

Aunque ella quiso negar, se sintió complacida con la perspectiva futura. —Está bien.

• **·.·´** **`·.·•**  
 **ღ**  
 **•**  
 **•**

Malva - 08:00 AM

 _ **A la mañana siguiente…**_

Algunos rayos de luz se colaron por las cortinas de la ventana de la habitación cuando Jenny recobró sus cinco sentidos. La habitación estaba atestada del aroma a sexo. Abrió los ojos con pereza. Ciertamente estaba medio dormida ya que hace unos minutos o talvez segundos que había recibido otra dosis de _Natsumina_. Una droga potente y adictiva. Trató de recomponer sus pensamientos o hilvanar algo coherente.

¿Cuántas veces gritó de éxtasis? ¿Cuántas veces tocó el cielo gracias al falo hendiendo su interior? ¿Cuántas veces lo llamó mientras su mente se perdía en un mar brumoso y lleno de placer? ¿En cuántas ocasiones la ahogó en ese océano de deseo y pasión? ¿O talvez todo eran alucinaciones? Sí, seguramente esa era la respuesta. Porque era imposible que se desmenuzara en las manos de Natsu y que él le diera forma, era como arcilla en las manos del alfarero. Y la forma que adquirió al final fue la de una doncella deseosa de más _Natsu._

—Increíble~ —resopló, sus pulmones aún ardían como si hubiera corrido una maratón y no podía estar más equivocada. En ningún momento abandonó la habitación, toda la noche y parte de la madrugada estuvo en este bendito lugar, ejercitándose hasta no poder más—. Estoy hecha un desastre y con mi vagina holgada. —De su intimidad escurría la semilla del hombre también de su otra entrada, se pasó la mano por los pechos y luego se la llevó a la boca.

—Mm~ Al final me volví adicta.

En algún momento de la faena, Natsu la había llevado hasta el hotel y después de garantizar que no saliera ningún sonido. La siguió poseyendo como si fuera un animal marcando a su hembra, o asegurándose de procrear exitosamente. A pesar de que la mujer no era una inexperta y que había estado con varios hombres, no estaba preparada para copular con Natsu y tampoco estaba lista para una larga sesión de sexo duro y candente. Misionero. Sesenta y nueve. La vaquerita. De perrito. De cucharita. La carretilla. El águila… y él le enseño muchas poses más que desconocía hasta ese momento, e incluso su cuerpo se contorsionó en ángulos que no creía posible.

A su lado ya no estaba Natsu. Vagamente recordó las palabras del hombre: _«Vuelvo enseguida… tengo una reunión… eres importante»_ y algo más afloró en sus recuerdos: _«Eres mía, ya nunca más encontrarás placer en otro hombre que no sea yo»._

Cualquier mujer se hubiera sentido ofendida por el _sentido de pertenencia_ y _objeto_ implícitos en las palabras, pero, por muy extraño que pareciera, ella se sentía tremendamente contenta. Ninguno de sus amores se había mostrado tan apasionado, y tampoco irradiaban tanta virilidad como lo hacía Natsu. Aunque no recordaba bien, estaba segura que había respondido un tremendo: _«Sí, soy tuya, nunca más me tocará otro hombre que no seas tú. Lo juro, pero por favor, sigue cogiéndome»_.

Se sonrojó a más no poder mientras ocultaba su rostro en su cabello rubio. _"¿Es que acaso soy una puta?"_ pensó mientras se revolvía en su lecho.

" _Sí, claro que lo eres, pero sólo puta de él"_ respondió su subconsciente.

—Pero… yo-

Sus dudas se disiparon al voltear y notar que sobre una mesita, que milagrosamente sobrevivió, descansaba una charola llena de _delicatesen_ que olían de maravilla. Sonrió. _"Tonto, no tenías porque… aunque me gusta el detalle"._ Ese detalle infundió fuerzas a su corazón, lo que había empezado como una simple noche de sexo-sin-compromiso se estaba convirtiendo en el inicio de una relación rara y especial entre la Top Model y Natsu.

Ella sabía que no era la única, y sospechaba que tampoco sería la última en caer rendida por él. —Sólo quiero que me dé algo de su tiempo —recordó la breve cita que tuvieron el día anterior—. Que riamos juntos como un par de tontos, que salgamos a pasear y que no todo se resuma en hacer el amor.

" _Aunque un par de veces al día, durante toda mi vida bastaría"._

Trató de ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas eran de gelatina. Optó por lo más sabio del momento, volvió a la cama improvisada y dejó que su cuerpo tomará un buen y merecido descanso. Comenzó a soñar con él y con una casa sobre la colina, con varios niños rubios y pelirrosas corriendo por doquier. Y durmió y durmió hasta que unos golpes en la puerta la despertaron.

Somnolienta y sobándose los ojos miró a través de la mirilla. —Natsu —susurró. Y después, el proceso de acoplamiento se volvió a repetir hasta el día siguiente.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Muchos, muchos años después…

Oberon´s Forest

El cuarto de Jenny Dragneel tenía un gran ventanal en la pared izquierda que daba al hermoso jardín de la mansión; un armario de tres cuerpos y hecho de madera blanca con hermosos acabados, también una cama amplia con dosel rojo y una cómoda con un espejo y espacio para su maquillaje.

La rubia estaba recostada sobre varios almohadones y leía atentamente la última edición de la 'Wekly Sorcerer'. Había dejado el modelaje, temporalmente, debido a que en su estado no era recomendable moverse mucho, así que siempre estaba en la casa haciendo cualquier cosa para entretenerse. Sonrió ampliamente cuando escuchó varios _tap, tap_ proviniendo del pasillo antes de irrumpir bruscamente en el cuarto.

—¡Mami! ¡Papi ya regresó! —corearon tres niñas. Ellas eran las trillizas que le había dado a Natsu hace apenas cuatro años; heredaron su cabello rubio y los ojos de Natsu, aparte del carácter explosivo de él y por lo demás eran su viva imagen de cuando fue niña—. ¡Y trajo un montón de obsequios!

—Niñas, ya les he dicho que no es bueno molestarla en estos días —Natsu pasó por el umbral de la puerta; tenía el rostro maduro y curtido, pero con la sonrisa radiante que la había enamorado, había crecido unos centímetros más y tenía más músculos que antes—. ¿Qué tal, Jen~? ¿Y mis tesoros?

—Estoy bien Natsu —dijo después de que se besaran y de que él le acariciara el vientre; él resultó ser el esposo ideal, detallista y amoroso en cualquier aspecto, y ella no tenia quejas de él—. Y los gemelos también. ¿Cómo te fue?

Natsu tomó asiento; luego se sentó Ceci en su pierna derecha, mientras Ana ocupaba la izquierda, viendo que Belia estaba por llorar la subió a los hombros. —Excelente, están de acuerdo en cooperar. Y, ¿qué dijo la doctora? —Las niñas se acurrucaron en torno a él.

Ella se acarició el vientre abultado. —Que los gemelos están bien, qué son fuertes igual que el padre y que si todo sigue así nacerán en menos de una semana. Ah, también mencionó hacer un descuento especial porque los Dragneel somos clientes frecuentes.

Natsu se carcajeó sonoramente y las niñas lo imitaron, aunque no comprendieran el significado del chiste. —Ya era hora —dijo y acto seguido se puso a contarle lo que había hecho en los días que estuvo lejos de casa. El sueño de Jenny se había vuelto realidad, tenía la casa en la colina y le había dado ya tres niñas y dentro de poco a dos niños. Tenía una gran familia y una vida feliz; seguía modelando y su fama estaba en aumento.

FIN

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Bien, con esto está terminada la historia sobre Jenny. Espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura, en esto me di cuenta que las historias sexuales son mi fuerte T-T En fin, la parte final es un futuro distante así que no se rompan la cabeza pensando cuando sucedió o cuando sucederá. Lo que va a pasar, pasará tarde o temprano. Aclaro, las trillizas no son las primeras hijas de Natsu ya que Mirajane será la primera en darle hijos y otras chicas antes que Jenny, también aclaro que Jenny no es la única en estado de gestación.

El siguiente capitulo será de Virgo y Libra, esperenlo.

¡Saludos y hasta la próxima! ¿Creo que debería actualizar Historia de un Viajero o empezar con Historia de un Tonto?

¡ **Comenten**!


	2. 2: Mil años

**Las doncellas de un Rey**

 **Advertencia** **:** Esta historia es una compilación de muchas historias, que por varios motivos no incluí en Historia de un Rey. Todo esto está lleno de _zukhulencia y zabroshura,_ así que están advertidos. No apto para menores de dieciocho años.

 **Resumen:** Hace mil años Vivianne Roux Gott y Lilianne Bridgy Aloux formaron parte de la vida de Allister Dorian Driver; después de la derrota de Allister , por algunas razones que aún no se han aclarado, ellas pasaron a formar parte de las Doce Puertas del Zodiaco. Mientras esperaban a que el Rey retornara ellas se dedicaron a observar y anotar los cambios que acontecieron durante tantos siglos. Después de tanto, por fin encontraron a Allister, sólo que él ahora es Natsu Dragneel: una mezcla de inocencia y perversión, combinada con una lujuria desenfrenada y un poder sobrecogedor. ¿Se acostumbrarán a este nuevo Rey?

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Escribo sin lucro alguno. El concepto de ' _Rey de Espadas_ ' es de mi invención al igual que las situaciones en que ponga a los personajes.

 **R** **eviews: ¡** Gracias por los ocho reviews! Ya respondí por privado, pero lo digo públicamente: ¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para comentar! Gracias a: miguel puentedejesus; Lux Dragneel; DjGuilox-018; Edwinedx; daniel2610994 y MegaChari45.

En fin, hay tres que no pude responder así que aquí están.

 **asdx 19/01/2017:** Si, ya hay más. Gracias por comentar.

 **Guest 19/01/2017:** Gracias por comentar, y si, planeo seguir con la historia. Y espero que sigas comentando. ¡Saludos!

 **MegaChari45:** Gracias por comentar, y si, sigo con los _one shots. ¡_ Disfrútalo _!_

" _Pensamientos"_

—Diálogos.

«Técnica, titulo»

-aclaraciones-

¡Viernes de actualización!

¡Hip hip! ¡Hurra! ¡Hip hip! ¡Hurra!

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

2: Mil años.

Aún no había amanecido cuando Natsu salió de la casa Strauss. Hizo un par de estiramientos matutinos y corrió en dirección al bosque. El bosque estaba mortalmente silencioso y por completo oscuro, por un momento le recordó al lugar donde estaba Hyakki Yagyö pero negó. El resto del camino lo siguió a paso tranquilo, vadeando y esquivando donde fuera necesario: ramas bajas, raíces y rocas. Hasta que finalmente llegó a su destino: un área yerma y sin vida, donde se alza un edificio que es más grande que el del gremio e incluso supera Fairy Hills.

Natsu se tomó el tiempo para rodear la enorme mansión y observar algunas cosas que habría de cambiar con tal de hacer más acogedor el lugar. _"No me gusta lo yermo, y el área es algo pequeña, habrá que expandirla"_. La mansión tenía cuatro entradas, cada una en dirección de los puntos cardinales. _"Tengo un par de ideas para utilizar esto"._

Las bases de la residencia eran de piedra dura con cemento; y sobre ellas estaba asentada la estructura, a una altura de medio metro, de madera. El piso era de nogal y caoba; la barandilla negra del ébano; los tendales, postes y dinteles son del blanco pulcro de las Vigas de Adán y en lo demás predomina el color del barniz. Natsu atravesó las puertas de cristal y silbó de asombro; el vestíbulo dividía en dos la mansión y acentuaba las escaleras blancas y negras en espiral que ascendían hasta los otros tres pisos. —Esto realmente es asombroso.

Arriba, en lo más alto, estaba un candelabro de bronce con setenta y dos _lacrimas_ con una luz radiante; como sistema de iluminación, en cada techo de los pisos están insertadas _lacrimas_ con formas variadas y en otras habitaciones hay lámparas con formas diversas. Por ejemplo: en la sala al ras del techo hay dos figuras con formas de cabeza de león con las fauces abiertas; en la mayoría de habitaciones la iluminación está en la pared con formas de animales y flores.

Natsu se fue al ala izquierda del primer piso y decidió que ahí estarían el comedor, la cocina, la sala y el camino al dojo; en el ala derecha estarían una sala de juegos de casino, otra sala y el camino a la biblioteca. Lo mismo hizo en el segundo piso, asignar habitaciones: En la más pequeña estarían Happy y Minerva, y las demás se volverían dormitorios o permanecerían vacíos. —Se necesitan roperos, camas, cortinas, cobertores… ufff, esto será tardado. Y aún falta el tercer y cuarto piso —casi una hora después, ya tenía en mente lo que iba a cambiar—. Bien, ¿Qué es lo que quiero en mi hogar? Las chicas las tengo y más o menos sé los gustos de cada una, aunque me faltan los muebles; sólo tengo dos niños, y también sé lo que les gusta; el jardín es una mierda, así que será lo primero en arreglar; luego está la seguridad, talvez pueda mantenerla oculta… ya sé, los huargos pueden ser buenos guardianes; que más, a ver, necesitaré una entrada cool y que haga que las chicas se sorprendan. ¡Yosh, está decidido!

Natsu salió del hogar, y aprovechó la ocasión para medir su capacidad y creo tantos clones como le fue posible. El jardín frontal fue atiborrado por ciento veintidós Natsus y está demás decir que todo se volvió un escándalo. Sin previo aviso, Natsu sintió un mareo y después se arqueó hasta vomitar el desayuno; la boca le supo a bilis y café. _"Como siempre, termine exagerando las cosas_ —se dijo ante la señal clara de su cuerpo al fraccionar tanto su poder—. _Pero es mejor conocer mis limites antes de cualquier batalla"._

Los clones se apresuraron a verificar la salud de Zero y los calmó con un ademán de manos. —Estoy bien, sólo exagere un poco —dijo con cierta dificultad, después respiró profundamente—. ¡Bien, escuchen cabrones! ¡Formaremos tres grupos!

Todos asintieron y rápidamente, para asombro del mismo Natsu, se dividieron en tres grandes grupos. Tres, Cuatro y Cinco asumieron el comando de cada grupo.

—¡El primero se hará cargo de comprar materiales en Magnolia y las ciudades cercanas: tapices, pisos, azulejos, clavos, madera, sierra y todo lo referente a carpintería! —Tres asintió como un soldado y atrapó en el aire un objeto que Zero le tiró—. ¡Coordínalos y ve con Lucius!

—¡Entendido!

Natsu mantenía la disciplina en todo lo referente al entrenamiento mágico y «Disgregación de cuerpos» no era la excepción; llevar al límite esta magia ponía sobre su cuerpo una carga inimaginable y todo empeoro a medida que giraba instrucciones y entregaba objetos con tal de cumplir con tareas pendientes. Cuando Cinco y Cuatro se alejaron, el primero a talar la zona circúndate y el otro a modificar la naturaleza del terreno, Natsu se desplomó; a su mente llegaba la visión de cada clon y esto dificultaba su concentración. —Maldición —masculló mientras trataba de cerrar su mente y dejar que cada clon caminara a sus anchas—. Esto me llevará bastante tiempo.

• **·.·´`·.·••·.·´`·.·•**  
 **ღ**

 **ღ**

Magnolia - Oberon´s Forest - 13:00 PM

Cuando el sol estaba en su cenit, la zona que rodeaba la gran mansión estaba deforestada en un radio de tres kilómetros. Era como si un ejército de termitas hubiera arrasado con todo, pero lo extraño era que la madera fue convertida en grandes planchas y acumulada en varias montañas. Y todo el proceso fue observado atentamente por Natsu, él estaba sentado en la entrada norte y sonreía cansado.

—Esto fue demasiado agotador —resopló y se puso de pie—. Bien, es hora de comenzar las preparaciones —deshizo cuarenta y dos clones y dejó que los cuarenta restantes comenzaran la creación de círculos de alquimia, mientras él se encargaba de rodear la casa entera en un círculo gigantesco—. ¡Probaremos el empleó de alquimia para crear y remodelar!

Natsu pensó en su maestra y recordó la ley principal de la alquimia. _"El intercambio equivalente. Tengo los materiales y la imaginación para crear"_. Parte del ejército, de un modo metódico, comenzó la creación de muebles: roperos, cavas, trinchantes, cómodas, mesitas de noche, arcones, baúles, camas y otras cosas que serían útiles. En el jardín aparecían esporádicamente luces eléctricas surgiendo de los círculos y creando un espectáculo único.

Natsu ya había completado el círculo de transmutación y alineado pisos y azulejos. Se agachó y puso las manos, el aire se llenó de electricidad a medida que la alquimia comenzaba a funcionar… repentinamente todo se detuvo. _"Vaya… por lo menos no explotó nada"_. —Tal como recuerdo, la alquimia no funciona con materiales de los elfos —Natsu sonrió ya que eso confirmaba que las Vigas de Adán provenían del continente elfico junto con la Class Myrddin y eso abría la posibilidad de visitar a los Tiff.

Al lado derecho de la casa, un grupo de veinte Natsus estaban completando un círculo de intrincados patrones y acumulando material, después de concluir las preparaciones comenzó la transmutación. Los veinte clones se alinearon alrededor del círculo y mientras la electricidad hendía el aire, cada uno comenzó a coordinar su pensamiento y de esa manera crearían El Dojo. El edificio tenía el firme propósito de recabar y adaptar todos los estilos de peleas posibles, por lo tanto en su interior fueron creadas varias estancias: un cuadrilátero de boxeo; un círculo para _kumite;_ espacio para choque de espadas; área para entrenar con lanza; plataformas móviles y mucho más. El edificio seria usado para entrenar a los futuros Dragneel. La construcción tomó ocho horas seguidas, y de los tres edificios anexos fue el más sencillo de realizar.

En el jardín trasero, o la llanura yerma que hacía de jardín, otro grupo de Natsus estaban terminando el gran círculo y acumulando material dentro. Después de veinte horas de trabajo duro y arduo; horas en que los clones casi desfallecen, el tercer edificio fue completado. Natsu decidió que este lugar fuera nombrado por Levy, ya que ella era la que viviría en el paraíso de libros. La biblioteca tenía forma circular con estilo greco-romano, hecha de mármol, piedra caliza, obsidiana, cuarzo y amatista. En el espacio entra las columnas estaban las estatuas de las diez mujeres que actualmente forman parte de su vida. Mirajane, Lissana, Cana, Vivianne, Lilianne, Ultear, Meredy, Jenny, Erza y Levy.

Y por último, el lado izquierdo fue elegido para erigir la sección de baños termales; el diseño consistió en su recuerdo de los baños del Castillo Imperial y como tal seria extremadamente lujoso. El único problema era que en las cercanías no había algún afluente de agua termal. —Tsk. Tendré que buscar otra manera de hacer que funcione… tal vez algunas lacrimas, o puede que tenga que conjurar algunas herramientas, o ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Natsu suspiró cansado, mantener tantos clones le estaba costando, pero aún no podía permitirse un descanso; terminaría con todo mientras los otros tres edificios terminaban a construirse. Entró a la casa y ahí era un bullicio, como la alquimia no funcionaba decidió recurrir a la vieja usanza. Hacer todo manual y listo, entonces otro batallón estaba haciéndose cargo de cambiar secciones de madera por pisos con diferentes motivos: rojo pasión, blanco moteado de negro, verde jaspeado, blanco crema.

Los clones giraban instrucciones y maldiciones entre dientes por la explotación laboral a la que estaban siendo sometidos. Natsu los ignoró y siguió su camino. Pasó por la puerta que estaba en medio de las escaleras de caracol. Unos cuantos peldaños y ya estaba en el primer sótano. Al centro estaba el pilar principal de la casa, de un blanco pulcro y varias vigas se extendía como ramas; rodeando al pilar e incrustado en el techo estaba la figura de un ouroborus blanco cuya luz se reflejaba en el piso lustroso de la estancia, por lo demás, el lugar estaba completamente vacío. —Pensaba poner la mueblería sobrante, pero talvez sea mejor colocar las bebidas.

Las llaves de Virgo y Libra estaban en la cadena de oro rojo que llevaba al cuello, así que después del breve conjuro las dos mujeres aparecieron. Ambas estaban de forma habitual, es decir, con una rodilla en el suelo y la cabeza agachada en una señal de sumisión y devoción completa.

—Buen día tenga nuestro Amo y Señor, Allister Dorian Driver. ¿En qué podemos servirle?

Natsu suspiró abatido. _"Para mi yo actual es difícil tratar con esa actitud de servidumbre. Más al rato haré algo con esas reverencias fuera de lugar"_. Al principio se sintió todo importante y la gran cosa, pero después se sintió fuera de lugar y comprendió que él ya no era un rey y que le gustaba la vida normal del gremio. Acarició las cabezas de las chicas percibiendo la sedosidad de las cabelleras y como sus dedos se perdían entre el mar negro y rosa, el simple acto de cariño las tomó por sorpresa, después de todo, él se estaba comportando frio y distante con ellas.

—Ya no es necesario esa actitud servicial que les inculque. Ustedes han hecho mucho más de lo que les pedí, con ustedes estaré eternamente agradecido. Debí haber dicho esto antes, quiero que hagan lo que quieran hacer. Pídanme cualquier cosa y la tendrán. Compensaré los mil años que han estado esperándome.

Aun con los rostros gachos, las mujeres derramaron lágrimas gruesas. Claro que no fue fácil. ¿Acaso había alguien, aparte de ellas, que esperara muchos años a que regresara? ¿Qué al despertar cada día encontrara la cama vacía y pasar el resto del día con la incertidumbre de si lo volvería a ver? ¿Alguien aguantaría el frio de la noche sin el calor al cual estaba tan acostumbrada? No. Nadie aparte de ellas; porque Vivianne y Lilianne fueron las dos primeras mujeres a las cuales se unió en alma cuando ostentaba el título de Rey de Espadas. Además, también tenían una historia que hacia perdurable el lazo que las unía a él.

Las dos levantaron el rostro, se enjugaron las lágrimas y luego se miraron entre ellas, asintieron en un mudo acuerdo y después lo miraron a él. Vivianne habló en nombre de las dos. —Hijos —vio la confusión en los ojos del pelirrosa y luego añadió—: Perdone nuestro atrevimiento, pero si fuera posible quisiéramos tener hijos de nuestro Amo y Señor; le garantizamos que le daremos hijos fuertes y saludables. Y… y… muchos si usted lo permite.

Natsu estaba ligeramente confundido, él se proponía tener hijos con ellas así que no era necesario que se lo pidieran y menos que le rogaran de esa forma—. ¿Sólo eso?

Hace mil años a la realeza sólo se le permitía tener hijos con una sola mujer, la cual sería la esposa, y era prohibido engendrar bastardos. En la antigua historia del Imperio Driver los bastardos tenían la tendencia de levantarse en armas contra los hijos legítimos, y debido a la sangre especial de un Driver, las guerras se extendían años y conllevaban muertes de miles de personas, pérdidas de estructuras y declives de economía. Por ende, hace mil años Allister tomó sus precauciones y nunca engendró un hijo. Ellas se volvieron a mirar y negaron. Ahora Lilianne tomó la palabra.

—No, mi Amo y Señor, con eso nos basta y sobra. Pedir más seria propasarnmm~.

Natsu la jaló contra sí y la calló con un beso; sus manos se movieron con gran entusiasmo y apretaron las nalgas carnosas de la morena. Después de la sorpresa, ella entreabrió los labios y acarició la cabellera rosa mientras el beso se volvía más pasional; era el primer encuentro que tenían después de tanto tiempo y ella fue abrumada por el placer, su ropa interior se mojó y pronto sus glúteos internos también se humedecieron.

—Ah~ Ah~ Mi Señor —la exótica belleza egipcia estaba sonrojada y respiraba de manera entrecortada—. Eso fue~…

Natsu sonrió de lado, apretó un poco más las nalgas de la morena y obtuvo un gemido dulce y placentero. —Fue mi respuesta. Desde que puedo recordar parte de nuestra historia, me prometí que las tomaría para mí, que no las dejaría ir, y que me casaría con ustedes. Serán mis esposas y les daré cuantos hijos quieran, niños y niñas; de uno, de dos, de tres. ¿Entendido?

—Ajá~.

Natsu miró la expresión de ansia de Vivi, y siguió sonriendo. Se acercó a ella, y al igual que con Lilianne, acercó sus labios hasta rozarse. —Es una promesa. Casi siempre estarás con el vientre abultado y lleno de nuestros hijos; también nos casaremos, nuestra boda será gloriosa, el mundo sabrá de nuestra unión. En fin, esta noche haré que grites mi nombre hasta que ya no puedas más.

—Ah~ Sí~ Amo~ Mmm~ —la pelirrosa fue rápidamente abrumada por la sensación de sus lenguas encontrándose después de tantos años. Las hábiles manos del pelirrosa se colaron debajo de su minifalda y tentaron, apretaron, estrujaron e hicieron maravillas con sus nalgas; el toqueteo intenso obtuvo su resultado cuando un dedo entró fácilmente en su intimidad—. Ah~ Amo~ Ah~ Mm~.

—Vivi, si no tuviéramos cosas por hacer, te tomaría en este momento. Como me gusta tu mirada llena de lujuria, y tus jugos de amor son únicos y adictivos. Mm~. Sí, esta noche saciare mi sed y la tuya —le palpitó dolorosamente la erección pero tuvo que contenerse—. Bueno, regresando a nuestro asunto. ¿Trajeron lo que les pedí?

Las dos inclinaron la cabeza aun sonrojadas y con el deseo reflejado en los ojos, volvieron a realizar una reverencia. —Por supuesto, cualquier cosa que nuestro Amo y Señor diga es una orden que con gusto cumpliremos. Todo lo que se almacenó en las Cajas del Tesoro permanecen en perfecto estado; aunque nos tomamos la libertad de dejar que los licores se añejaran y estuvieron escondidos en una montaña, pero hace unos meses que almacenamos todo.

—Jaa~ —se rascó la cabellera—. Supongo que los viejos hábitos no se irán así como así.

—Lo sentimos.

—Na, está bien. A ver —extendió la mano y Vivi depositó siete anillos de distinto material—, ya. ¿Recuerdan cuál es cuál? —Ellas asintieron—. Bien, las cosas serán más fáciles. Empecemos por todo el alcohol que sea posible almacenar en esta parte.

—Muy bien.

Natsu se colocó el anillo de jade y después de infundir una cantidad considerable de magia, frente a él se desplegó un menú.

Caja del Tesoro

Bienes almacenados:

250,875 barriles

789,698 botellas

574,216 botellones

Con el índice seleccionó «Barriles» y se desplegó otro menú

Caja del Tesoro

Sección: Barriles

3,780 de Kulr Ga

4,590 de Huang Shai

2,950 de Fukai Mori

3,250 de Myrshall

Total: 250,875 barriles

El listado tenía más de cien distintos nombres de ciudades ya extintas y olvidadas por el tiempo, y al seleccionar cualquiera se volvía a desplegar otro menú con información suficiente para saber el tipo de bebida, la cantidad exacta, el año y el grado de alcohol. Natsu se relamió los labios de sólo pensar en cuanta delicia podría probar, y cayó en la cuenta que había despertado cierto apetito por las bebidas. " _Mi yo pasado siempre disfrutó del licor_ —pensó en Cana y sonrió—. _A ella le encantará esta bodega, aunque puede ser contraproducente"_. Lo mismo sucedió con la sección de «Botellas», había tanto por probar que no alcanzarían cien años ni cien hígados para terminar la tarea. Al final de dos horas, el primer sótano se llenó de cavas, de estanterías y de barriles apilados hasta donde la vista alcanzaba.

En un acto tan natural, Vivianne le tendió una copa llena de un líquido verde brillante. El sabor fue tan magnifico que prometió nunca más tomar algo que no fuera de su licorería.

—Ufuaa~ esto es lo mejor que he probado en años. Ya empiezo a entender el amor de Cana. Vamos, vamos, es hora del siguiente lugar.

Natsu extendió el brazo derecho y Vivi aceptó la invitación, lo mismo pasó con el brazo izquierdo. El trio cruzó una puerta y se adentraron en las gradas descendientes iluminadas tenuemente por vides blanquecinas y hermosas; después de bajar muchos peldaños, llegaron a otro espacio amplio y sin nada más que el pilar central. La estancia se iluminó gracias a un dragón oriental en el techo; la lámpara brillaba con diversos colores y creaba un ambiente asombroso para un sótano.

Los tres pasaron de largo hasta el otro extremo y siguieron bajando. Finalmente llegaron al tercer sótano, que era igual en tamaño, estructura e iluminación, pero había una diferencia. En el pilar del centro, en un agujero, estaba una piedra que brillaba intensamente. El Corazón de Obero's Forest. La Class Myrddin.

Natsu ladeó la cabeza y las chicas hicieron lo mismo. —Vivi, Lili, alguna de ustedes puede lidiar con esa cosa de los elfos. La active hace algunos días, pero creo que fue un golpe de suerte. ¿Entonces?

Las chicas negaron. —Después de la guerra, el continente de los elfos se aisló del resto del mundo. Incluso ahora, una magia extremadamente poderosa mantiene un velo y cualquier nave que intente adentrarse en aguas de los elfos pierde el rumbo —Lili le dio una idea a Natsu sobre cuanto había cambiado el mundo. _"Aunque me sorprende que usted haya puesto sus manos sobre algo tan valioso"_.

Vivi sonrió suavemente. —Como era de esperarse de nuestro amo y señor, siempre hace que cualquiera le entregue lo mejor que tenga. Esa piedra, aunque hace mil años existía en abundancia tanto así que era considerada un cachivache sin valor, ahora es un lujo y cualquier reino iría a la guerra con tal de conseguir una. No sé si la persona es muy tonta o simplemente fue la influencia de nuestro amo y señor.

Natsu la miró con desaprobación. —Vivi, dime Natsu. Ese es mi nombre ahora, así que dilo. Tú también Lili.

Las dos mujeres se sonrojaron. Para ellas era inconcebible referirse a él de una manera tan abierta, sólo en la cama podían pronunciar su nombre y en público debía ser de una manera formal y respetuosa. —¡Na-Na-Na-Natsu-sama!

Él sonrió y acarició la cabeza de ambas. —Bien, algo es algo. Será poco a poco, no las forzare demasiado, pero prefiero que me digan Natsu. Me gusta ese nombre. ¿Queda claro?

—Sí, nuestr- Natsu-sama.

Natsu sintió el deseo de molestarlas un poco más ya que no era de todos los días que ellas mostraran una faceta avergonzada y tímida. _"Será en la noche, ahora hay trabajo por hacer y uno muy bueno"_. Sonrió ampliamente y sacó el anillo que Cana le había entregado. Tal como los demás anillos que le habían dado Lili y Vivi, este anillo era una Caja del Tesoro, sólo que le perteneció al Maestro de Eisenwald. El líder del gremio oscuro obtuvo el anillo después de pasar por muchos problemas, pero eso ya era otra historia.

Caja del Tesoro

Bienes almacenados

42,216,254 jewels

1,278 escudos y armas

7,888 objetos varios

2 personas

Seleccionó la última categoría y rápidamente se desplego otro menú.

Caja del Tesoro

Categoría: Persona

 **Van Hohenheim**

84 años

Gremio: Eisenwald

Salud: Cercano a la muerte.

Estado: Criogenia

Natsu chasqueó la lengua varias veces. _"Esta Avaricia mía no sé si es buena o mala_ —suspiró cansado, hasta él mismo se ponía en problemas—. _Ya se me ocurrirá algo para salvarlo y que sea leal a mi palabra"_. —Chicas, recuerdan alguna forma de esclavizar a alguien sin hacerle daño.

Vivianne despertó del letargo que Natsu ocasionaba al tener sus cuerpos tan pegados y respondió tranquilamente:

—Si es para una mujer, funcionarían las Lágrimas de Alegrett y varias sesiones de sexo intenso. En cambio, si es para un hombre, entonces lo ideal sería usar Cadenas de Sangre o Tres Deseos.

—Hemos sido precavidas y tenemos los tres objetos almacenados en el Mundo Espiritual.

Natsu sonrió internamente. —Bien, bien, bien. Como siempre, es un trabajo excelente —desplegó el siguiente menú—. Lili, ve por unas Lágrimas.

—Sí Señor.

 **Sorano 'Angel' Aguria**

18 años

Gremio: Oración Seis.

Salud: Vida fuera de peligro.

Estado: Sueño profundo.

Por azares del destino, Angel se encontraba en la base de Eisenwald el día que Dos (clon de Natsu) y Lucy atacaron el lugar, después de una batalla extensa y difícil fue derrotada por Lucy. Dos prefirió almacenarla para que el original le sonsacara información sobre Oración Seis y después decidir su destino, aunque la figura y belleza de la mujer contribuyo a que él no la entregara a las autoridades.

—Vivi, ¿puedes curarla?

—Por supuesto.

Natsu liberó a la prisionera y ella apareció echa un ovillo, temblando ligeramente. _"Supongo que el entrenamiento con Lucy va bien"_ la observó detenidamente.

—Sí, tiene buen cuerpo. Nadie la extrañara si de un día a otro desaparece —Vivi adivinó sus pensamientos—. La curaré y quedará como nueva. Ella será dichosa siendo la esclava de mi a- Natsu-sama.

—Bien, la dejó en tus manos —mientras Vivi comenzaba a curar a la albina y el posterior adiestramiento, Natsu se acercó hasta el centro de la habitación—. Es mejor aprender cómo controlarte.

Se quedó un par de minutos pensando hasta que finalmente hundió la mano en el lugar donde estaba la Class Myrddin y una luz lo cegó por un par de segundos. —Vaya —Natsu estaba flotando sobre la casa, viendo desde lo alto como avanzaba la construcción de toda la zona—, esto es asombroso.

Flotó por un par de minuetos observando toda el área. Natsu tocó suelo y fue atravesado más de una vez por alguno de sus clones. —Bien, entonces. ¡Sal césped!... ¡Crece hierba!... ¡Suelo verde! —Hizo poses de un gran invocador y recitó palabras al azar pero nada funcionó como él quería—. Bien, esto llevará mucho más tiempo de lo previsto. Vamos Natsu, recuerda, recuerda lo que decía la maestra sobre las artes elficas… juejuejue que curvas tenía. No, no. Joder, concéntrate. Pero, enserio que cuerpazo tenían mis maestras. Ufff cómo las extraño.

Mientras Natsu en su forma fantasmal divagaba sobre pechos y caderas de mujeres ya muertas hace mil años, Sorano ya estaba despierta y con la espalda contra la pared. Al principio se removió incomoda cuando los hechizos curativos terminaron el trabajo y fue en ese momento en que recordó la pelea feroz y su derrota contra la rubia; espabiló e hizo distancia con quien sea que fuera la mujer de cabello rosa que estaba sentada al frente. Se llevó la mano a sus pechos para sacar sus llaves, pero se dio cuenta del estado de su ropa y de la ausencia de sus armas.

—¿Mis llaves? ¿Dónde están? ¿Acaso ella las tomó? —Miró a la doncella de cabello rosa y se dio cuenta de quién era realmente—. ¿Una Espíritu Celeste? —Vivi inclinó la cabeza a un lado, ligeramente confundida—. _"Imposible, acaso el vejestorio la mandó a castigarme. Bien, si ese vejestorio cree que todo saldrá fácil, pues le ensañare que se equivoca. Sólo necesito una oportunidad para tomar su llave"_.

Sorano o más conocida como Ángel, desde que tuvo acceso a la magia espiritual siempre trató como meros objetos a los espíritus e hizo cosas atroces con ellos; ella no tenía miedo a nada, pero había leído sobre el Rey Espíritu y era de sabios ser precavida, se llevó la mano a la espalda pero todo había desaparecido. _"Tsk. Esa maldita rubia me dejó sin nada, pero el monstruo era él"_. Tembló cuando recordó al pelirrosa partiéndole el brazo como si fuera una simple ramita. Optó por la mejor opción.

—¿A quién le debo las gracias por ayudarme?

La expresión de Vivianne permaneció inmutable. —A mi amo y señor, Natsu Dragneel —«Siempre que te dirijas a mí, llámame Natsu»—. Él reposa allí.

Sorano abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, era incapaz de hablar. Aun recordaba a un pelirrosa sonriéndole y diciéndole «Soy Natsu Dragneel, Cuarto Maestro de Fairy Tail» antes de romperle el brazo. Enfocó su mirada en la dirección que señalaba la pelirrosa y un miedo atroz invadió su cuerpo: él descansaba sobre el regazo de otra espíritu celestial. _"No puede ser, ellas le pertenecen"_.

—Ya veo, eres una Maga Celestial —Vivi tranquilamente se puso de pie, ella era muy perceptiva a cualquiera que mirara a Natsu y, más, si esas miradas tenían malas intenciones—. Déjame advertirte: ni siquiera se te ocurra hacer lo que estés pensando; cualquier movimiento en falso y te romperé los brazos y piernas, te curaré y te volveré a romper, así hasta que aprendas tu lugar. —Al ver que la albina no hablaría, prosiguió—. Por disposición de Natsu-sama, eres la nueva esclava. Así que, te educaré como tal.

Sorano se encogió contra la pared ante la simple mención de _esclava_ , le aterraba la idea de volver a esos tiempos. _"Erick me espera_ —se obligó a sí misma a volver del foso donde su mente estaba cayendo—. _Sólo debo buscar una salida"._ Estaba desarmada pero la puerta estaba a unos cuantos pasos. Se movió ágilmente, casi desapareciendo en un destello dorado y… y el resto es una historia que será contada a su debido momento.

• **·.·´`·.·••·.·´`·.·•**  
 **ღ**

 **ღ**

Oberon´s Forest - Tercer Sótano - 15:35 PM

Cuando Natsu regresó de su viaje astral se encontró con una vista que lo dejó perplejo. Por un momento quiso gritar ¡Qué demonios has hecho! Pero se contuvo y analizó fríamente la situación. Tal vez en el pasado se hubiera movido a ayudarla, y más con semejante estado, pero ya no era así. _"Bien, le ordene que la curara y Vivi no incumpliría mi palabra a menos que fuera necesario"._

Sorano estaba, literalmente, crucificada y con largas marcas de látigos por todo el cuerpo y no hace falta decir que estaba por completo desnuda. La mujer hace mucho tiempo que quedó inconsciente debido al intenso castigo al que fue sometida. Justo en ese momento, la chica abrió los ojos y luego de gemir dolorosamente, sus miradas se encontraron.

El látigo silbó con una parsimonia tortuosa.

—No mires a Natsu-sama a los ojos si él no te ha dado permiso —el rostro de Vivi permanecía inmutable—. No eres digna de siquiera besar sus pies.

Natsu se desordenó el cabello. —Vivi, detente —el látigo se detuvo en el aire—. ¿Qué sucedió?

La pelirrosa hizo la reverencia correspondiente y procedió a explicar. Le dijo sobre el fútil intento de escape y la mirada de odio; también, añadió, que intentó atacarlo cuando él estaba durmiendo.

Natsu no le iba a negar la razón a su chica. —Lo que hiciste estuvo bien, ella tiene que aprender cuál es su lugar —le acarició la melena rosa y la hizo ronronear de alegría—. Pero considero que usaremos otros métodos, así que cúrala ya que quiero hablar con ella.

—Como usted mande.

Mientras Vivianne procedía, otra vez, a curarla; Natsu movió las manos en el aire y empezó a modificar la estancia. En cuestión de minutos una habitación apareció al fondo del lugar e incrustada en la pared: una celda convencional pero con las comodidades correspondientes.

Sorano temblaba ligeramente, ella estaba toda agazapada en un rincón tratando de alejarse de los tres. Cualquier voluntad de escapar fue hecha trizas pro Vivi en cuestión de minutos, y una mirada bastaría para que ella se meara de miedo.

—Por Dios —musitó Natsu viendo el trauma. _"Vivi sí que la montó grande en esta ocasión, debo ser más cuidadoso con ella o sólo terminaría creando problemas"_ —. Supongo que tratar contigo en este estado no dará ningún fruto, aunque debo aclarar un par de cosas. Eres mi prisionera, olvida cualquier idea de intentar escapar de este lugar.

—¡Jii! —Chilló cuando Vivi hizo sonar el látigo—. ¡No más! ¡Haré cualquier cosa!

Natsu se sintió ligeramente decepcionado, esperaba más de ella pero el tratamiento de Vivi había minado toda su voluntad. _"Tal vez si las dejó en paz por unos días, vuelva su espíritu"._ —Está bien que digas eso; te quedarás en ese lugar —señaló la celda—. Y te comportarás como una buena chica. ¿De acuerdo?

Sorano tuvo un momento de lucidez pero un chasquido hizo que asintiera rápidamente.

• **·.·´`·.·••·.·´`·.·•**  
 **ღ**

 **ღ**

Oberon´s Forest - Primer Piso - 16:12 PM

El trio dejó atrás a la primer residente de la casa y entraron a un espacio de doce metros cuadrados con vista al jardín, cerca de la cocina; el piso del primer nivel era un mosaico de colores, rojo, blanco moteado de negro, café pardusco, y el de la sala era verde jade. Las dos sirvientas emplearon Caja del Tesoro y por medio del menú escogieron, con previa autorización del pelirrosa, un juego de sala de un carmín intenso. Cuatro sillones semicirculares fueron dispuestos de tal forma que ocuparan el lugar y a la vez formaran un círculo, sillones de una piel exquisita al tacto y anchos; el centro de sala es una mesa pequeña hecha de madera blanca con delineados rojos y en las orillas incrustaciones de rubíes y perlas rojas.

—Bien, buen trabajo. Ya decía yo que se podría usar algo del castillo. Ahora, vamos al comedor.

A unos cuantos pasos hay otra estancia de tamaño similar a la sala; sólo que esta tiene vista hacia el jardín frontal y piso cerámico de un uniforme color blanco con motas negras. Nuevamente, las dos sirvientas emplearon su magia y materializaron una mesa: la mesa está hecha de madera verde jade brillante con ondulaciones de un verde más claro. En las patas y en los bordes hay diamantes amarillos, perlas nacaradas y piedras preciosas amarillas; con finos acabados. Sobre la superficie está un cristal reluciente con detalles transparente y casi fantasmales; cada una de las dieciocho sillas tiene suaves cojines de terciopelo azul, y hechas de la misma madera verde jade.

Se pasaron el resto de la tarde remodelando la casa, agregando muebles y poniendo cortinas, cobertores y cómodas en todos los cuartos.

• **·.·´`·.·••·.·´`·.·•**  
 **ღ**

 **ღ**

Oberon´s Forest - Segundo Piso - 20:15 PM

Natsu estaba de pie, frente a la habitación que desde este día seria su alcoba, observando el entramado que adornaba la placa donde estaba su nombre. Los nombres que identificaban a cada habitación tenían el centro dorado y bordes azules. Y cada placa mantenía pequeñísimas ramitas de un color blanco que contrastaba perfectamente con el negro. Debajo de su nombre había otros dos ya que esa era una función de la residencia, siempre mostraba quien estaba. _"Vaya… es hora"._ Entró.

El lugar estaba bien iluminado. A la izquierda está un ropero de dos cuerpos, hecho de caoba y de casi dos metros de alto por tres metros de ancho. El lado derecho está ocupado por un escritorio de estudio y una cómoda. Y en el centro, a parte de la cama tipo emperador y con dosel de un color vino, dos personas permanecían de pie llamando la atención de cualquiera que entrara: Vivianne, con su ropa de sirvienta, y Lilianne, con el atuendo del medio oriente.

La pelirrosa sonrió de manera casi imperceptible y luego hizo una reverencia. —Bienvenido Natsu

Al mismo tiempo, Lilianne también hizo una reverencia mientras su sonrisa era ocultada por su mascada. —Mi Amado, Natsu.

Él, por su parte, se situó en medio de las dos y tomó asiento mientras ellas seguían de pie. Sonrió. —Bien, así me gusta que me traten. Nada de formalismo —antes de que ellas replicarán, continuó—. Ustedes me esperaron por mil años. Demostraron una devoción inquebrantable. Ustedes ya no son esclavas, ni mis sirvientas… deben acostumbrarse a tratarme como un igual, ya que dentro de poco serán mis esposas.

Ellas se sonrojaron. Ya habían hablado sobre muchas cosas, pero había algo que dejaron pendiente y la espera las estaba matando. Sin pudor alguno Vivianne preguntó: —¿Ya podemos empezar?

—Por supuesto.

Ellas comenzaron a brillar tenuemente y sus ropas cambiaron. La mascada desapareció dejando al descubierto unos labios delgados y morenos, con una leve rosa. El cabello negro cayó a borbotones, demostrando una belleza exuberante. El bikini fue sustituido por un sostén blanco con agujeros en forma de corazón del cual sobresalían los pezones rosa. Los ojos de Natsu siguieron bajando. En medio de los pechos y justo encima de la boca del abdomen está situada la marca negra que la identifica como su mujer: un 3 negro, que a pesar de la piel morena, luce glorioso. Siguiendo se puede encontrar un hoyuelo apetecible. Y para rematar, una braga blanca con ligueros del mismo color. Piernas bien torneadas y cintura de avispa con el trasero respingado y de apariencia firme. Sin duda alguna, Lilianne Bridgy Aloux, es hermosa.

Por otro lado, Vivianne Roux Gōtt no se queda atrás. El traje de sirvienta desapareció y fue reemplazado por lencería erótica. Sostén, braga y ligueros de un color negro que contrasta contra su nívea piel. Su rostro, que siempre permanecía estoico, mostraba un tenue sonrojo y un brillo inusual en sus ojos: Deseo y necesidad. Con una gran sensualidad dio una vuelta, lento... muy lento, asegurándose de captar toda la atención del hombre. Las medias negras le cubrían hasta medio muslo, permitiendo una vista espectacular de su firme y prieto trasero. Su cintura es perfecta. Y en medio de los omoplatos reside un 2 de color negro azabache.

Natsu tragó en seco. Aun recordaba cuando las conoció y el tiempo que pasaron juntos. Lo tímidas que eran y lo divertido que fue transformarlas en las mujeres que son. Y a pesar del tiempo, ellas seguían siendo bellas. _"Si hubieran envejecido… ¿Seguirían siendo bellas? ¿Las seguiría amando?"_ Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Se puso de pie y, antes de que ella completara la vuelta, besó la marca de la pelirrosa. Un beso suave y tranquilo.

—Ah~ —ella gimió cuando él lamió la zona sensible y le dio un mordisco. Él tranquilamente deslizó las manos por su esbelto abdomen mientras le besaba la espalda y lentamente llegaba a la nuca y después la oreja derecha—. Mm~ Ah~ Mm~ Nn~.

La pelirrosa gemía con dulzura al compás de las caricias del hombre. Su rostro teñido de rosa y de deseo era un espectáculo que cualquiera mataría por ver pero primero tendría que pasar por Natsu, algo casi imposible. La mano derecha de Natsu presionó el vientre bajo causando que Vivi se retorciera de placer y mordisqueándole el lóbulo pronunció:

—Vivi~ Dentro de poco este lugar llevará a mis descendientes.

Ella se ruborizó y asintió. —Eso me haría la mujer más feliz del mundo —dijo mientras buscaba los labios de su amante.

Por su parte, Lili presionó sus pechos contra la espalda del hombre. Y mientras ellos se besaban, comenzó a desvestirlo y besarlo. Primero la camisa y luego la playera. Sus delicadas manos comenzaron a moverse por el tórax y luego por el firme abdomen, recordando el pasado. _"El mismo cuerpo, la misma voz, el mismo calor… mi Señor no ha cambiado"._ Con mucha delicadeza metió sus manos entre el pantalón y con seguridad empezó a masturbarlo.

—Grrr.

La morena sonrió internamente. Se sentía orgullosa por no olvidar la forma de complacerlo. Con su mano izquierda estimulaba el miembro masculino mientras con las uñas de la mano derecha delineaba el abdomen. Sus labios rosa dejaron marcas por toda la espalda, nuca y cuello. Mientras ella se dedicaba a recordar la sensación de tocarlo. Las manos del pelirrosa se dedicaban a explorar: el pulgar e indicé derechos apretaban, vehemente, el pezón izquierdo; y con la izquierda atendía, delicadamente, la intimidad de Vivianne.

—Mm~~.

El beso se intensificó y las lenguas se hicieron presentes. Incluso la lengua juguetona de la morena comenzó un beso más íntimo. Primero lamió la cabeza y lentamente comenzó a engullir el miembro erecto. Sus manos iniciaron un masaje placentero en los testículos; su mirada adquirió un brillo travieso y coqueto además un rosa suave coloreó sus mejillas. Metida entre las piernas de Virgo, bufó molesta.

Natsu, tomado de la mano con Virgo, decidió sentarse al borde de la cama y así estar más cómodo. Ella se sentó en el regazo del hombre y sus pechos se presionaron contra el firme tórax. Con sumo cariño acarició la melena rosa y reanudaron el beso. Un beso suave y lleno de sentimientos, una muestra de amor y lealtad; un testimonio de cuanto lo había extrañado. Rápidamente subió la intensidad y las lenguas se volvieron a reunir. —Mnn~ —las manos masculinas apretaron con firmeza las nalgas arrancando gemidos dulces y provocadores.

Mientras ellos profundizaban el beso, la pelinegra gateó y se acomodó. Metida entre las piernas de Natsu y debajo del trasero de Virgo, Libra reinició su labor. Subiendo y bajando a un ritmo constante, dejando que su garganta recordará la sensación del pene taladrandola una y otra vez. —Hum~ jum~ hum~.

Se separaron después de finalizar varios besos, con la respiración errática y sonrojados. Vivianne sonrió coqueta y misteriosa, con la mirada nublada de lujuria dijo:

—Natsu-sama, si no es mucha molestia, ¿podría catarme~? —Sus pechos crecieron un poco, y de los botones rosa comenzó a emerger un aroma dulce que hizo reaccionar la nariz del dragón—. Me preocupa que mi sabor ya no sea de su gusto.

Natsu tragó en seco. A su mente regresaron los recuerdos, dolorosos, de las incontables derrotas. Frente a él estaba la temible técnica de Vivianne: «Manipulación Biológica: Elixir Divino». De su vista no escaparon las pequeñas gotas que resbalaban por los montes carnosos, lentamente, muy lentamente…

—¡Ahh~! —La pelirrosa arqueó la espalda. Un sentimiento de plenitud invadió su cuerpo; nuevamente _Su Amo_ probaba su leche… y a él parecía gustarle. _"Tanto tiempo… sigue siendo un niño"_. Sus dedos finos acariciaron, dulce y gentilmente, la cabeza de Natsu—. Aah~ Mm~. —Gimió una y otra vez. Su cuerpo recordaba el placer que solamente _su Amo_ podía brindarle, pero hoy el éxtasis estaba en un nuevo nivel, desconocía la razón y eso no le importaba—. ¡Aaaahhh~!

Natsu devoraba la leche que hace siglos no probaba. Succionando con fiereza; mordiendo y estirando el orbe de carne; asegurándose de no dejar ni una sola gota. Aunque amaba el sabor, y sabía que ella vivía para servirle y complacerlo, comenzó a devolver el favor. Su control mágico, gracias al constante entrenamiento con Igneel, le permitió aplicar fuego a su lengua, dientes y boca. Además activó una de sus tantas magias, «Sucuropendra» y lentamente se coló en el orto, que había dilatado previamente, y tranquilamente creció para después moverse como un pistón.

—¡Jya~! ¡Jya~! ¡Jya~! —Virgo comenzó a mover las caderas, para incomodidad de Libra, fue cuestión de minutos para que su espalda se arqueara y con una expresión distorsionada por el placer diera un grito ahogado—. ¡Ohhh~!

Casi al mismo tiempo Natsu soltó un gruñido que resonó en toda la habitación. Grandes cantidades de esperma fueron depositadas, directamente, en la garganta de la morena. Ella, aunque hizo lo posible por tragarlo, sus mejillas se inflaron y tuvo que recurrir a usar las manos. _"¡No dejare que nada se desperdicie!"._ Después de que la última gota fuera liberada, ella se subió a la cama. Y con un sexy gemido, llamando la atención de Natsu, saboreó, jugó y tragó lo que tenía en las manos. Incluso le mostró el proceso. —Mi Señorsh ¿le gushta~?

Natsu sonrió satisfecho y le hizo una seña. Ella se acercó. —Aaaahh~~ — Natsu deslizó su mano derecha entre las piernas y metió el indicé.

—Si me gusta —dijo después de saborear la esencia femenina.

La respiración de Lilianne se volvió más pesada. Gateó sobre la cama y se acomodó. Abriendo las piernas dijo:

—Mi señor —con sus manos separó sus labios enseñándole cuan ansiosa y desesperada estaba—. Por favor~.

Natsu depositó a la inconsciente pelirrosa en la cama y jaló a la pelinegra hasta la orilla. Sonrió con lascivia. —¿Lista? —No esperó una respuesta y arremetió con fiereza. La mujer soltó un grito ahogado y curvó la espalda. Su rostro adquirió una faceta de pasión y lujuria—. ¡Joder! ¡Que prieta! —De un golpe recorrió todo el camino y besó el útero. Una y otra vez, continuamente, golpeó las entrañas de Lilianne.

—¡Ah~! ¡Ah~! ¡Oh~! ¡Si~! ¡Más~! —Natsu se recostó y comenzó a besarle el cuello ascendiendo hasta los labios. Las piernas largas y esbeltas aprisionaron su cintura al igual que los brazos delgados se cernían en su espalda. Se miraron, después de un beso húmedo. Natsu susurró unas palabras y ella respondió abochornada—. ¡Mi Señor~!

—¿Me detengo?

—¡No!

—¿Entonces?

—¡Na-Na-tsu! ¡No pares! ¡Natsu~! ¡Natsu~!

Natsu sonrió satisfecho, era agradable escucharla gritar su nombre. Se puso de pie, con todo y ella, y la fuerza de las estocadas aumentó. Agarró con firmeza las nalgas carnosas, y el ambiente se llenó de gemidos, alaridos y sonidos obscenos.

• **·.·** **´¯`·.·•** **ღ** **•·.·** **´¯`·.·•** **ღ** **•·.·** **´¯`·.·•** **ღ** **•·.·** **´¯`·.·•** **ღ** **•·.·** **´¯`·.·•**

Mientras ellos concentraban cada uno de sus sentidos en el acto amoroso, no se percataron que estaban siendo observados. La pelirrosa no perdía ni un solo detalle. Las estocadas inclementes, las mordidas lascivas, los chupones, las nalgadas, los alaridos, las expresiones extasiadas, como los cuerpos sudorosos se unían un sinfín de veces... en fin, nada escapó de sus ojos. Se acomodó sobre sus piernas y comenzó a jugar consigo misma.

Su pezón derecho fue retorcido por el pulgar e índice izquierdos; estirado, pellizcado e incluso lo llevó hasta su boca y bebió su propia leche. La otra mano se ocupaba de su intimidad: primero fue un dedo que a un ritmo lento y constante se volvió insuficiente; el segundo y el tercero la llevaron al éxtasis. Y como la noche recién comenzaba su otra mano se unió a la diversión, su espalda se curvó varias veces al igual que sus pies.

• **·.·** **´¯`·.·•** **ღ** **•·.·** **´¯`·.·•** **ღ** **•·.·** **´¯`·.·•** **ღ** **•·.·** **´¯`·.·•** **ღ** **•·.·** **´¯`·.·•**

—¡Ah~! ¡Si~! ¡Natsu~! ¡Más~! ¡Ahí~! ¡Ji~!

Lilianne estaba, literalmente, contra la cama. Sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a la cama mientras su cuerpo se agita con cada embiste, aprieta los dientes en un vano intento de mantenerse consciente y prolongar el placer. Su lengua comenzó a salir mientras sus ojos se ponían en blanco. _"No puedo más…"_ fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de que su cuerpo fuera azotado por el orgasmo más potente que había tenido en los últimos mil años.

—¡AAAAHHHH!

Natsu la aplastó por completo y en un asombroso rugido, que gracias a las barreras especiales no perturbó la quietud de la noche, estalló en lo más profundo de su mujer. Su semen comenzó a desbordarse ya que desde hace unas horas lo estaban haciendo. Finalmente, después de asegurarse que la última gota fuera vaciada, se retiró con un plop y su pene fue liberado. Brevemente admiró su obra: la espalda morena cubierta, además del cabello negro, por gotas de sudor resbalando por doquier; la intimidad desbordando por la cantidad excesiva de semen. Y, apostaría a que ella tenía una expresión estúpida llena de satisfacción. —Uuufuu —soltó el aire en sus pulmones y por el rabillo de ojo vio el reloj—. Casi las diez. _La noche aún es joven. ¡Vaya!_

Lo que más llamó su atención fue el _show_ de la pelirrosa. La miró fijamente causando que ella le sonriera y aumentara la velocidad de sus manos. Después de unos minutos ella vociferó con gran ímpetu. Natsu aprovechó el momento y se coló entre las piernas y ávidamente chupó toda la zona. Primero los muslos internos y luego separó los labios externos, sopló su aliento cálido. —¡Jyaa~! —La espalda de Virgo se volvió a curvar por la acción tan repentina—. ¡Mugyah~! —Agarró fuertemente las sábanas ya que su intimidad estaba siendo invadida por la lengua ardiente de Natsu.

Después de varios minutos de juego previo, el cuerpo de Virgo temblaba por la impaciencia. Con un sonrojo notorio y la vista nublada se dio la vuelta y alzó el trasero, con una voz anhelante dijo:

—¿Castigo? —Lo miró de reojo y sonrió cuando él asintió.

—Ajá. A esta niña mala tengo que castigarla, ¿se te ocurre algún buen castigo? —Con el pene en la mano la nalgueó ligeramente.

—Mm~ —apretó los dientes y volvió a mirarlo—. Destrózame.

Natsu con los brazos cruzados asintió comprensivo. —Umu… esa puede ser una buena idea pero si no recuerdo mal, a ésta chica mala también le gusta otro castigo —alzó la mano izquierda—, ¿o me equivocó?

 _ ***PLAF***_

—¡Ahh~!

Natsu sonrió ampliamente y le dio otras nalgadas haciéndola gemir y suspirar entre dientes.

—A~ mo~ por… favor~ ya~ no~.

El néctar siguió descendiendo por los muslos hasta humedecer las sábanas. _"Un poco más"_ se dijo. A ella le encantaba este juego y sabía que el lado sádico del pelirrosa también lo disfrutaba. Con sus nalgas de un carmín volvió a implorar, asegurándose de emplear un tono dócil y lloroso. —Amo~ ya no más~ ah~.

Natsu volvió a negar. —No. Estoy seguro que ésta niña mala no aprendió la lección —se inclinó y metió su lengua en el orificio anal.

—¡Juaa~! —la expresión de Vivianne era de placer, apretaba fuertemente las sábanas y los dientes. Su cuerpo volvió a convulsionar gracias a la lengua habilidosa del hombre.

 _ ***PLAF***_

Otra nalgada la regresó de la inconsciencia. Jadeó cuando el glande se presionó contra su intimidad. _"Al fin, después de tantos años… umm~"._

Su pene palpitaba, dolorosamente, exigiendo atención. Se acercó y le susurró, después de morderla, al oído:

—Es hora —hizo alusión a la promesa anterior—. Tu vientre cargará con mis vástagos.

Vivianne no era la única impaciente, él también tenía ese deseo urgente de poseerla y hacerla gritar su nombre. Resarcir, de alguna manera, los mil años perdidos. Él estuvo prisionero sin poder hacer algo, ellas, en cambio, lo estuvieron buscando y nunca se rindieron, sufrieron la soledad e incertidumbre. Hizo a un lado esos pensamientos negativos y se concentró en lo que tenía que hacer.

—Será un honooor~… Aahh~… Aahh~… Aahh~… Mmm~… Ahí~… Oh~ si~.

Natsu la aplastó contra la cama, su cadera se movía violentamente. Su miembro ingresaba y salía a un buen ritmo, él se aseguraba de golpear la entrada uterina con cada embiste. _Plap, plap, plap._ Los sonidos obscenos de carne golpeando carne junto a los alaridos femeninos y los gruñidos masculinos formaron una melodía lujuriosa y divina, demostrando el amor que se tienen.

Natsu se levantó un poco y con una sonrisa ladina insertó su índice izquierdo en la otra entrada. —Ja. Parece que tu ano sigue siendo tu debilidad, estás más prieta que antes —no esperaba una respuesta así que jugó con ella, metiendo y sacando su dedo a un ritmo placentero. Después de varios minutos, en los que ella se corrió un sinfín de veces, asió con fuerza los hombros y se dejó ir de un golpe; violentamente atravesó la puerta hasta llegar a lo más profundo y con un rugido animal liberó toda su semilla, pintándola de blanco.

Ella, por su parte, hace tiempo que estaba en el cielo. Su rostro era la expresión fidedigna del placer más alto que podía alcanzar como mujer: su lengua de fuera y sus ojos en blanco. Además, no sabía como pero estaba segura que en su interior una nueva vida se estaba formando, después de todo él siempre cumplía su palabra. No soportó más y con un grito ahogado perdió la consciencia.

—¡Joder! —Liberó chorro tras chorro asegurándose de llenarla hasta el tope. Tomó unos minutos para recuperarse. Y aun cuando debería estar satisfecho, sacó su miembro erecto y, sin contemplación alguna, penetró la entrada anal. La espalda de Virgo se curvó y con un grito digno de una _vanshee_ regresó a la Tierra, desde hace tiempo que anhelaba volver a sentirlo, nada podía compararse con el pedazo de carne profanando sus entrañas. Su expresión de felicidad y placer era digna de ser retratada.

Natsu agarró, firmemente, la cintura de Vivianne y comenzó el coito anal. Lento y gentil, dejando que ella recordara y se acostumbrara; rápido y duro, porque así le gustaba a la mujer. A esa mezcla, tan adictiva, añadió varias nalgadas y algo de abuso verbal. Además ella no se quedó atrás, pronunció frases sumisas y suplicantes, contradictorias pero felices. Varias veces Natsu causó que ella alcanzara el cenit del placer.

• **·.·** **´¯`·.·•** **ღ** **•·.·** **´¯`·.·•** **ღ** **•·.·** **´¯`·.·•** **ღ** **•·.·** **´¯`·.·•** **ღ** **•·.·** **´¯`·.·•**

Lilianne se estiró como una gata desperezándose, aunque quisiera seguir descansando nadie podría dormir con semejante escándalo: Natsu estaba de pie mientras embestía violentamente a la pelirrosa, causando que ésta gritara como posesa. Virgo –como hace siglos le decía- tenía sus piernas enrolladas en la cintura del hombre mientras los brazos de Natsu la sostenían de la cintura y jugaba con ella como a él se le placiera. Pacientemente esperó a que ellos terminarán y así poder volver por el segundo round. " _Tsk. Casi es medianoche"_ pensó cuando finalmente Natsu depositó a Virgo sobre la cama, la besaba y le deseaba felices sueños.

La morena se movió y mientras Natsu estaba sentado en el borde de la cama ella se colocó entre las piernas e hizo una reverencia. —Espero que mi Señor no se haya olvidado de su humilde sirvienta —ni siquiera esperó una respuesta y comenzó a besar la punta, dejando que su lengua limpiará el pedazo de carne hasta dejarlo reluciente.

Natsu sonrió con ironía. _"Dios, a este ritmo me quedaré sin energías... tendré que comer fuego para aguantarles el paso"_ pensó mientras recordaba que estas dos no eran las únicas a las que quería complacer. —¡Oh! —Gruñó cuando Lilianne engullía su miembro y después lo sacaba, para luego pasar su lengua desde la punta hasta la base. Ella respiraba entrecortadamente, sus mejillas pintadas de un carmín intenso mientras sus labios se abrían y cerraban de una manera provocadora—. Usa tus pechos.

Ella cumplió con la orden. El pene fue aprisionado entre sus pechos apenas cubiertos por el pedazo de tela blanca semitransparente que deja muy poco a la imaginación: Los apretó lo más que pudo y comenzó con el vaivén, como no podía cubrirlo todo entonces utilizó su boca. A medida que el tiempo pasaba su fogosidad aumentó e hizo a un lado sus pechos y sólo empleó su lengua y boca-vagina para complacerse.

—¡OOHHH! —Natsu no le quedo de otra más que rendirse, la habilidad de Lilianne pasó de novata a experta, muy por encima de las demás chicas. Tomó con firmeza y de un golpe se hundió todo lo posible y se dejó ir. Durante varios minutos estuvo esparciendo su semilla. Y cuando se retiró, la expresión de la morena era de éxtasis y plenitud, la mirada en blanco y ligeros espasmos lo hizo sentir satisfecho. Natsu permitió un descanso—. Lili eres hermosa.

Ella tomó la mano que le ofrecía y se sentó, sus pechos quedaron contra el torso. —Mi Señor —las viejas costumbres no serían fáciles de quitar—. Na-Natsu yo también quiero ser madre, así que por favor lléname todos los días.

Cualquier hombre, no importa quien fuera, se conmovería por semejantes palabras y Natsu no fue la excepción. Y dignamente respondió a la súplica. —Lili, eres mi mujer. Te amo y me asegurare de cumplir tus deseos —la recostó en la cama y comenzó a besarla y mimarla—. Eres hermosa, mi bella flor egipcia. Pídeme y te lo daré, se egoísta que yo te consentiré.

Envalentonada por las palabras amorosas empleó su magia. Su cuerpo brilló y al mismo tiempo se reducía de tamaño. ¿Por qué? Ella, al igual que Vivianne, podía usar «Manipulación Biológica» y su preferida -y la de Natsu- era la forma «Belleza e Inocencia Pura». Su cabello largo se redujo hasta los hombros; sus pechotes pasaron a pechitos; las curvas desaparecieron y su rostro de mujer ahora era el de una niña; su cuerpo fue rejuvenecido hasta los once o doce años.

El pulso de Natsu se aceleró y su sangre corrió como nunca antes. Era la misma sensación, sólo que más intensa, que tuvo con Wendy cuando la besó y que si no hubiese sido por la interrupción de Igneel hubiera pasado a más. Ahora comprendía que era. _"Quiero profanarla, corromperla, entrenarla y volverla mi mujer ideal"_ su mirada se afiló de un modo salvaje.

Lilianne sonrió internamente. —Natsu —su mirada contenía un toque inocente, y que a pesar de estar desnuda, irradiaba un aura de pureza— ¿Cómo se hacen los bebes?

Natsu sonrió con perversidad. —Mi niña, no te preocupes. Yo te enseñare como se hacen.

E hizo a un lado su raciocinio, durante incontables minutos se dedicó a acariciar, besar, chupar y marcar el cuerpo infantil. Y después, a pesar de las 'suplicas', la poseyó hasta que las fuerzas lo abandonaron. En medio de la refriega se unió Vivianne y algunas sogas le añadieron picante al asunto. Al amanecer del siguiente día, después de cientos de años de soledad, las dos mujeres consiguieron su deseo más anhelado: concebir.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Mucho tiempo después…

Oberon´s Forest - 13:35 PM

Natsu avanzaba a zancadas largas y rápidas por un pasillo largo; a cada paso se escuchaba el sonido del metal pesado que usaba como armadura. El cabello lo tenía largo y amarrado en una coleta alta; y el rostro con una mirada profunda y curtida en batallas. Caminó y siguió caminando, hasta que llegó al cuarto donde se escuchaban murmullos y risitas contenidas. Abrió la puerta y se topó con una vista hermosa y placentera, que no tenía nada de sexual.

Varios niños, todos hijos suyos, rodeaban a las madres primerizas. Vivi y Lili y a los pequeños envueltos en cobertores y mantas. Ellas sonreían radiantes a pesar de estar cansadas gracias a la labor de parto. Sentadas cerca estaban Levy y Lissana; ellas daban consejos sobre el cuidado de los recién nacidos y ocasionalmente se tocaba el vientre abultado.

—Estoy en casa —dijo llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Hubo un general «Papáááá»´y un «Bienvenido Natsu» de parte de las mujeres que acompañaban a las Espíritus Celestiales. Natsu sonrió radiante, y luego de repartir caricias a sus hijos, se acercó hasta Vivi y Lili—. Perdonen, quise llegar antes.

Ellas negaron y le sonrieron tímidamente. —Este es Ayzack —dijo Vivianne. La criatura mamaba enérgicamente; tenía una pelusa rosa y la piel blanca lechosa, por lo demás, era igual a todos los recién nacidos.

—Y él se llamará Vladimir —aportó Lilianne mostrándole al infante que, al igual que su hermano, mamaba con un hambre asombrosa.

—Gracias, chicas —respondió él, sumamente feliz.

FIN

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Bien. Y de nuevo, no se maten pensando cuando ocurrirán las cosas, todo sucederá a su debido tiempo. Tal vez lo notaron, o puede ser que no haya sido muy obvio, pero lo aclaró: Sí, el embarazo de las dos mujeres es singularmente especial y les llevó tiempo traer al mundo a sus descendientes. También, en ese momento Levy y Lissana están embarazadas y por último, hay varios niños acompañando a las madre. ¿Cuántos? Eso lo dejaré a la imaginación.

¿Qué sucedió con Ángel? No mucho, perdió contra Lucy y fue torturada por Virgo. Ya hablaré de ella, pero por el momento la dejaré por un lado. Aunque, prometo que será muy sabrosongo. Y por si no lo han notado, en el futuro Natsu es un hombre ocupado. ¿Qué hace? ¿A qué se dedica? Imaginen el futuro y el sinfín de probabilidades.

¿¡El continente de los elfos!? ¡Of course! Esto se va a prender y bastante. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, Oberon's Forest es la hostia. Enserio, es la hostia. Es un complejo residencial con muchas cosas de lujo: spa, gym, biblio, centro de entrenamiento, súper bar, termas, ufff Natsu sí que las está consintiendo.

Antes de despedirme, agradeceré a los siguientes usuarios:

 **¡Quince followers!**

 **[** Creative Dead Soul CDS **]; [** Daisasuke Kurogane **]; [** DanteSparda1959 **]; [** Leo2131 **]; [** Lux Dragneel **]; [** MegaChari45 **]; [** Rexmaster **]; [** Ryckers Dragneel **]; [** WHITEPIRANHA **]; [** daniel2610994 **]; [** emalfd **]; [** emi92 **]; [** garious85 **]; [** miguel puentedejesus **]; [** rafael-dragneel **]**

 **¡Veintiún favoritos!**

 **[** Adv Satoshi **]; [** alexsennin9999 **]; [** baraka108 **]; [** daniel2610994 **]; [** DanteSparda1959 **]; [** DjGuilox-018 **]; [** emalfd **]; [** emi92 **]; [** garious85 **]; [** jinpachi56 **]; [** julian laravazquez 1 **]; [** Leo2131 **]; [** Lux Dragneel **]; [** manipulator134 **]; [** MegaChari45 **]; [** miguel puentedejesus **]; [** nikjoker **]; [** rafael-dragneel **]; [** Rexmaster **]; [** Ryckers Dragneel **]; [** WHITEPIRANHA **]**

 **¡Sigan comentando!**


	3. 7: Época de primavera

**Las Doncellas de un Rey**

 **Advertencia:** Esta historia es una compilación de muchas historias, que por varios motivos no incluí en Historia de un Rey. Todo esto está lleno de _zukhulencia y zabroshura,_ así que están advertidos. No apto para menores de dieciocho años.

 **Resumen:** Muy poco se sabe de las «Magias Pérdidas» y menos de los distintos tipos de «Dragón Slayer». No hay un manual o algo parecido para entender el comportamiento o hábitos que los magos heredaron de los dragones; ni siquiera ellos saben lo que les sucede. Natsu, a base de prueba y error, ha ido descubriendo algunas cosas importantes referentes a su magia: luchará contra otro dragón sólo para demostrar su supremacía; celoso con las hembras que pertenecen a su harén; avaricioso en exceso; glotón; belicoso; alguien que se deja llevar por deseos primigenios; soberbio y orgulloso. Pero, ¿qué sucede después de que se encuentra con una dragona? Y más si esa dragona se encuentra en primavera. Natsu está a punto de descubrirlo.

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Escribo sin lucro alguno. El concepto de ' _Rey de Espadas_ ' es de mi invención al igual que las situaciones en que ponga a los personajes.

" _Pensamientos"_

—Diálogos.

[Técnica, titulo]

-aclaraciones-

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

 **7: Época de** **primavera**

 **[** Nota: Wendy tiene la misma apariencia que en el final del manga de Fairy Tail. Aproximadamente trece o casi catorce años **]**

La mayoría de magos del gremio de [Momia Desnuda] se relamieron con lascivia ante la perspectiva de mancillar la fruta levemente madura. Eran como treinta hombres y no sería la primera vez, ni la última, que cometerían semejante atrocidad. —Vamos, nena. Resiste todo lo que quieras, eso lo hace más sabroso —el hombre ya superaba los treinta años y tenía la cara de un típico maleante. El resto de hombres corearon y dijeron cosas más perversas—. Vamos a pasarla rico.

A sus casi trece años, Wendy ya mostraba signos de que en un par de años tendría un cuerpo de infarto: sus pechos estaban adquiriendo forma y volumen; su cintura, poco a poco, tomaba la forma de jarra; su cadera comenzaba a ensancharse y su trasero se volvía respingón y atrayente. Además, a pesar de su edad, era una niña bastante bonita. Martha le explicó a Wendy todas las cosas sobre la pubertad y el desarrollo femenino. Wendy sintió asco ante las declaraciones y por su mente cruzó la idea del suicidio antes de que ellos la violarán.

Ni siquiera lo pensó más de dos veces. —¡Rugido del Dragón del Cielo! —La pelea dio inició y la peliazul comenzó a demostrar su verdadera fuerza. El tornado los tomó desprevenidos y varios se elevaron más de veinte metros. Seguidamente, utilizó [Aumento de Agilidad], [Piel Dura], [Aumento de Fuerza] y otros encantamientos en sí misma. Además, usó [Ala Cortante], [Ráfaga Furiosa], [Garras de Dragón] y más técnicas inherentes a su magia. A medida que la batalla se desarrollaba, el bosque donde estaban peleando pronto se convirtió en zona escampada y llena de estragos innaturales.

• **·.·´`·.·••·.·´`·.·•**  
 **ღ**

 **ღ**

 _Aproximadamente una hora después…_

A pesar de la ferocidad de la «Doncella del Cielo», la batalla no fue fácil. Esos magos no podían ser menospreciados y menos si se toma en cuenta el trabajo en equipo y los años de experiencia acumulados, además, Wendy nunca había matado. La estrategia fue acorralarla y atacarla en oleada, cuando alguien estaba por caer rápidamente era reemplazado, pero ella se las arregló para dejar fuera de combate a casi diez.

Aun así, Wendy se dio cuenta de la realidad. _"Por lo menos, Charle está a salvo"_. Antes de que semejante situación se desarrollara, Wendy le pidió a su amiga y confidente que fuera en busca de ayuda… ella sabía muy bien que la gatita no encontraría a alguien, sólo quería salvarla. A pesar de que estaba mentalizada para lo peor, un pensamiento esperanzador cruzó su mente. _"Puede ser que él se encuentre cerca"._

La pelea no se detuvo ni un momento y, poco a poco, Wendy comenzó a perder terreno. Sabiamente, decidió emprender la retirada y ganar tiempo. _"_ _No sé porque, pero estoy segura_ _de que él vendrá_ —su corazón palpitó fuertemente y no era por el cansancio. Recordó su voz y su sonrisa, su mirada profunda y su singular forma de ser—. _Él prometió llegar cuando lo llamará"_. El viento cambió de dirección y Wendy percibió un aroma único: el sol del verano en el aire. Un sol ardiente y protector. —Natsu —musitó. Sonrió y soltó todo el aire que estaba conteniendo, el alivio y la seguridad inundaron su ser. Se dejó caer y, a pesar de que estaba rodeada de enemigos, confió en que nadie podría hacerle daño.

Los enemigos más cercanos de Wendy, aquellos que ansiaban más que nunca poner sus manos en la jovencita, se sorprendieron ante la rendición absoluta de la peliazul. Pero esa sorpresa no duró mucho. —¡Imbéciles! ¡Ataquen! —Gritó el lider y dio el ejemplo. Como diez hombres se abalanzaron sobre ella, con esposas supresoras de magia; en esa zona descampada, antes de que pudieran tocarle siquiera un cabello, salieron despedidos con gran fuerza y sin oposición alguna. En el trayecto varios de ellos golpearon a otros y quedaron más magos inconscientes.

Los que no fueron golpeados, y que tuvieron la suerte de no saltar dos segundos antes, se quedaron perplejos y sin saber que hacer. «Sucuropendra» se extendió con total majestuosidad y trazó un perímetro que sólo prometía muerte. En menos de un pestañeo, la cantidad absurda de oponentes fue reducida drásticamente. El factor sorpresa fue crucial. Wendy sospechó que Natsu se estaba conteniendo por ella, por no traumarla con una masacre en vivo, porque si no, los hubiera asesinado en un santiamén.

—Hola Wen~, ¿qué tal? —Natsu sonreía de manera radiante y totalmente despreocupado, como si tuviera todo bajo control. Intencionalmente, les dio tiempo a los magos de [Momia Desnuda] para que pensaran en lo que harían. Antes de que Wendy pudiera responder, Natsu le entregó a Charle. La exceed de pelaje blanco estaba durmiendo profundamente, y como no, sí voló un trayecto larguísimo sólo para encontrar al pelirrosa y pedir ayuda—. Ella estará bien después de un gran descanso.

Wendy acunó a Charle contra su pecho y aceptó las palabras del hombre. Sí él lo decía, entonces era verdad. —Gracias —musitó con sumo cariño. Charle era su amiga incondicional, aquella que siempre estuvo a su lado en los días más grises, y quien nunca la defraudaría. Soltó algunas lágrimas de felicidad—. Pensé que nunca más la volvería a ver. Gracias Natsu. Muchas gracias.

Natsu negó. Le limpió las lágrimas y la puso de pie, tomando la mano de la doncella como todo un caballero. Sin pensarlo mucho, ella aceptó el gesto y la sonrisa que él le regalaba; sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa suave mientras su corazón latía un poco más rápido. No sabía que eran esos sentimientos pero le gustaban. —Por ti, Wendy, haré lo imposible. Desde ahora, estaré a tu lado —sólo Natsu sabía si esas palabras salían desde el fondo de su corazón o eran ensayadas, pero cumplieron su propósito.

El peso y significado de esas palabras conmovieron enormemente su corazón, era la primera vez que alguien, aparte de las personas de su gremio, le demostraba semejante aprecio y cariño. Entrelazaron los dedos. Ella se perdió en la mirada del hombre y, de forma natural, se acercó a él. Todo a su alrededor dejó de existir. No sabía cómo, pero desde ese momento Natsu se volvió alguien esencial en su vida. Alguien sin el cual no le encontraría significado a la existencia. Tragó mientras, lentamente y de forma inconsciente, se ponía de puntillas. —Natsu —lo llamó. Y en esa llamada había un deseo escondido. Algo primigenio que comenzó a despertar.

Se hubieran besado, sin duda alguna, pero la aparición de Di'Maria y su actitud, de divertirse al molestar a los demás, mataron el ambiente romántico. Wendy se alejó de él hecha una maraña de nervios y Natsu se prometió castigar a la rubia. Luego Erza, Minerva y Van llegaron hasta la zona de combate y la «Valkiria» dispuso de las personas que yacían inconscientes. Con su magia del tiempo, no quedó evidencia alguna. Van y Erza se hicieron cargo del resto. Después de la breve presentación, y de que Wendy les explicara las circunstancias de [Cait Shelter], Natsu decidió pelear por el gremio de la peliazul y resolver la situación con [Oración Seis]. Atendió las heridas de Wendy y del cansancio de Charle. —Descansa, yo me haré cargo de todo —dijo, bastante seguro. No muy lejos de allí se escuchó el estruendo de Nirvana moviéndose lentamente. Él sonrió con antelación ante una buena pelea. Estaba atardeciendo cuando los magos de [Fairy Tail] invadieron [Nirvana].

Van Hohenheim se quedó a cargo de cuidar de que nada les pasará a Wendy y Minerva, pero no por eso se quedó afuera de la diversión. Quería poner a prueba las capacidades de su cuerpo rejuvenecido. Cuando la peliazul estuvo lista, los cuatro siguieron a Natsu.

• **·.·´`·.·••·.·´`·.·•**  
 **ღ**

 **ღ**

 _Un par de horas después…_

Wendy se estremeció; incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo. Él era, en toda la extensión de la palabra, sublime y majestuoso; incomparable y tan… tan indescriptible. Un ser sin igual que le provocaba un sinfín de sentimientos que no podía comprender.

—Vencí —dijo Natsu. Detrás del pelirrosa empezaba a desmoronarse [Nirvana], liberando grandes bloques de piedra e historia consumada. La ciudad móvil fue escenario del combate entre las fuerzas de [Fairy Tail] y [Cait Shelter] contra [Oración Seis] y los gremios lacayos, por lo tanto era imposible que la gran edificación quedara en pie—. Tal como lo prometí, nada le pasará a Cait.

Esas palabras estaban dirigidas a Wendy, quién saltó y lo abrazó de la emoción. —¡Natsu! —la niña enterró el rostro en el pecho de Natsu, dejándose embargar por una calidez reconfortante que nunca antes había sentido. Él le transmitía una seguridad inigualable que le brindaba paz y un sentimiento de que a su lado todo saldría bien, ni siquiera el Abuelo Robaul podía comparársele. Un ligero espasmo recorrió su cuerpo cuando el hombre devolvió el gesto; además, su sensible nariz se embriagó por un aroma masculino sin precedente. _"Mmmm ¡qué bien huele!"_ pensó felizmente. ¡El instinto de dragona comenzaba a despertar!

• **·.·´¯`·.·•** **ღ** **•·.·´¯`·.·•** **ღ** **•·.·´¯`·.·•** **ღ** **•·.·´¯`·.·•** **ღ** **•·.·´¯`·.·•**

—Ja, es todo un picaflor —dijo Di'Maria al ver el sonrojo de la niña—. ¿O ella es una puberta?

Erza negó. —No. Tú y yo sabemos muy bien que su encanto es muy poderoso, y ninguna mujer es capaz de resistirlo. Aunque, Wendy ha madurado de golpe.

La rubia exhaló fuertemente y asintió. —Tienes razón, Tomatina. Las chicas de mi clan se lo devoran con los ojos.

—Te dije que no me llames así —Erza rodó los ojos. La rubia se negaba a llamarla de otra forma—. Mi nombre es Erza. Er-za. Me oyes. Er-za.

La sonrisa de Di'Maria se rompió. Detestaba que le hablarán de esa forma. Como si fuera alguien tan tonta. Le recordaba a su abuela que siempre la ha tratado como una niñita. Y tenía la respuesta para esas ocasiones. —Oh, no te escuché Tommy, ¿qué decías? ¿Era algo importante, Tommy? ¡Tommy Tomatina, no te escuché!

Erza chasqueó la lengua. La sonrisita de la rubia decía todo lo contrario. Dos podian jugar el mismo juego. —¡Ja! Así que la nena Mary no se lavó bien las orejas —le dio a su voz un tono similar al de la abuela de la rubia. Además, en su estancia en Lirishia, escuchó muchas historias de la infancia de Di'Maria—. Eso quiere decir que todavía mojas la cama. Que nena~ tan grande.

—¡Jódete! ¡Ésta no te la vas a acabar! —Desafortunadamente, para Di'Maria, Erza adquirió la resistencia a la magia de «God Slayer» y estaban en igualdad de fuerzas. Así que era en vano detener el tiempo—. Ya verás perra.

Van Hohenheim, con una edad aparente de catorce, rodó los ojos ante la actitud infantil de las dos mujeres. Desde que fue rejuvenecido, ha estado observando el comportamiento de las personas que rodean a Natsu y llegó a la conclusión que el fuerte carisma del hombre atraía a personas interesantes, por no decir complicadas y casi locas. Antes de que las espadas chocaran, él intervino. —Señoritas, es un mal ejemplo el que le están dando a Minerva y eso no le gustará a Natsu —como era de esperarse, usar las palabras correctas junto a la mención de Natsu podía detener cualquier problema entre esas dos mujeres. Internamente esperó que las otras mujeres del harén fueran más razonables o que el mismo truco funcione en ellas—. Aunque, es Natsu quien da el mal ejemplo. Minerva.

Minerva no decía nada y sólo se dedicaba a observar a la niña de cabello azul abrazar afectuosamente a su padre. Desde el día en que ella aceptó, con cierta inseguridad y a la vez alegría, la paternidad de Natsu, ella lo había abrazado en muchas ocasiones. Todos esos abrazos estaban llenos de cariño, agradecimiento y dicha; incluso, cuando dormían juntos, en sus brazos encontraba la seguridad que siempre anheló. Por eso, podía decir con facilidad que el cariño con el que Wendy lo abrazaba era muy diferente… demasiado. _"Es casi igual que lo abrazos de mis mamis"._ Su atención cambió a Erza -su madre- y Di'Maria -alguien a quien su padre le tomó afecto- discutiendo, luego chocando frentes y a punto de… Van intervino. Su atención volvió a Natsu y la niña que aparentaba tener la misma edad que ella y estaba por acercarse cuando vio algo que la dejó sin palabras, justo después Van la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos y se durmió profundamente.

—El joven maestro debería mostrar algo de moderación frente a su hija —dijo en voz baja al ver el espectáculo que estaban dando; cargó a Minerva como una princesa y optó por lo más sensato: los dejó solos—. Ustedes, será mejor que decidan que sucederá con los criminales capturados. ¿Se llamará al Consejo de Era o serán asesinados?

—Matarlos —opinó la rubia. Debido a la forma en que la criaron, para ella era sencillo disponer de la vida de los demás—. Son un montón de inútiles sin valor.

A diferencia de lo que haría Natsu, Erza negó rotundamente. —No. Ellos todavía tienen la obligación de pagar por sus errores y, después, la oportunidad de tomar el buen camino —aunque había sido influenciada un poco por él—. Además, dan una mejor recompensa si los entregamos vivos.

Al final, ambas mujeres vieron lo que estaba pasando y comprendieron que no había forma de detenerlos. A Erza le hubiese encantado ver como Natsu corrompía a la niña, pero Di'Maria no era fan de que la observarán ni observar cómo hacía el amor Natsu. Así que la rubia se llevó a la pelirroja. Al día siguiente, Erza se haría cargo de representar al gremio y pactar las mejores recompensas por los méritos logrados. ¡La destrucción de Oración Seis! Mientras tanto, las dos mujeres exploraron la villa de los Nirvit y fue cuando se dieron cuenta de la triste realidad.

• **·.·´¯`·.·•** **ღ** **•·.·´¯`·.·•** **ღ** **•·.·´¯`·.·•** **ღ** **•·.·´¯`·.·•** **ღ** **•·.·´¯`·.·•**

 _P_ _or otro lado_ _…_

Wendy sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo cuando Natsu correspondió el abrazo; las fuertes manos agarraron su cintura, le dieron forma y un sentido de pertenencia único. Luego, él aspiró el aroma de su cabello y ella sintió el cálido aliento colarse entre cada mechón. —Wen~ —le murmuró al oído, usando un tono profundo y cavernoso, algo que la hizo temblar como una hoja. Cuando él volvió a llamarla, un sentimiento extraño despertó en su interior; levantó la vista y lo miró directo a los ojos—. Wen~.

La peliazul quedó en una especie de trance, donde no sabía qué hacer, ni decir o cómo actuar. Así que dejó que su instinto la guiará: entreabrió los labios y se paró de puntillas, estirándose lo más que pudo. —Natsu~ —canturreó. Un gemidito se le escapó cuando Natsu la levantó; ella enrolló sus brazos alrededor de la nuca mientras las manos del hombre permanecían en su cintura, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Sus labios se tocaron y una descarga eléctrica golpeó a los dragones; Wendy no sabía qué era eso, pero estaba cien por ciento segura de querer continuar. Tal vez Natsu escuchó sus pensamientos porque el beso se prolongó durante mucho más tiempo, tanto así, que le pareció eterno. El primer beso fue eléctrico, el segundo fue una explosión de sensaciones y los siguientes fueron un vendaval de emociones.

Para Natsu, quien había besado a varias mujeres y hecho muchas cosas más, era la primera vez que sentía algo semejante. No podía ponerlo en palabras o en pensamientos; era algo tan… tan… primigenio e instintivo. Era como si hubiese encontrado algo que le faltaba, pero que no sabía de su ausencia. Los labios de Wendy eran tan suaves y jugosos que nunca se cansaría de probarlos, la mordió ligeramente y con la lengua le acarició la dentadura perfecta, luego se encontró con su tímida compañera; la correteó por doquier hasta dominarla. Sus manos bajaron, acariciando suavemente, de la cintura hasta los muslos. Guió las piernas de la niña para que lo rodearan y tuviera más apoyo de donde agarrarse. Luego, comenzó la exploración. Mentalmente disfrutó la piel sedosa, suave y moldeable de la dragona; le acarició la espalda baja y, poco a poco, metió las manos debajo de las bragas. La hizo gemir en medio del beso y eso lo prendió más. El tiempo, literalmente, se detuvo.

 **[Rincón de Igneel]**

—¡Hola! —El gran dragón de escamas rojas se inclinó ante el público. La escena de Natsu besando y manoseando a Wendy seguía congelada en la gran pantalla. Él sonreía de forma malvada o eso se podía decir por el gesto que hacía con el hocico. El público abucheó de forma inmediata al ver al desgraciado que interrumpió la diversión—. ¡Silencio bola de pedófilos!

Los abucheos se intensificaron. —¡Si hay pelito no hay delito! —Gritó DjGuilox—. ¡Ella lo está incitando! ¡Mirala, mirala!

—¡Ya está caliente! ¡Que le dé duro contra el muro! —Exclamó miguelpuentedejesus mientras señalaba la pantalla.

—¡Fuerte en la fuente! —Pedobear no se quedó atrás.

—¡Elegante hasta que aguante! —Exclamó Seikova

—¡Macizo contra el piso! —Dijo alguien más entre la multitud

Los versos fueron elegantes y elocuentes, capaces de conmover cualquier corazón. Pero a Igneel le venía valiendo madres lo que pensarán un puñado de humanos. Un tic se formó en la ceja derecha del dragón. _"Estos desgraciados están igual de condenados que el autor"_. A través de la hilera de dientes se escurrieron varias volutas de fuego hasta parecer llamaradas. Rápidamente el silencio se apoderó del lugar. Viendo que ya todos captaron la advertencia, Igneel se puso unas gafas para ver lo que estaba escrito en las diminutas hojas que sostenía entre dos garras. —Bien. Estoy aquí para explicarles un par de cosas. No hay nadie mejor que un dragón para tratar de estos temas —dijo. No es como si hubiera amenazado al autor con rostizarlo por el poco tiempo que aparece en escena, no, para nada—. Como ya han de sospechar, Wendy entró en la época de celo. ¿Y eso qué? Pensarán ustedes.

»Pero, dejenme decirles que la época de celo de los dragones es algo extremadamente distinto a la de cualquier ser vivo. Y esto es más notorio en una hembra. Sí recuerdan bien, le advertí a Natsu que se mantuviera alejado de ella. Pero como no me hizo caso, éste es su justo castigo.

—¡Padre desnaturalizado! —Gritó alguien valiente.

Igneel resopló indignado. —¡Ah! ¡Con que esas tenemos! ¡Qué sabrán ustedes de criar a un niño y menos a un niño como Natsu! —Desde ese punto, el dragón despotricó todos los dolores de cabeza y migrañas que le causó, y sigue causándole, Natsu. Quince minutos después, DjGuilox y lcsalamandra juraron que matarían al siguiente que provocará otra diatriba de ese papá luchón.

Igneel se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo gigantesco. —Pues bien, donde me quedé —se rascó la nuca hasta recordar—. ¡Ah, sí! Les decía que la época de celo es muy distinta para una hembra que para el macho. La hembra podrá estar rodeada de cientos de machos pero no iniciará el cortejo. No, ellas son muy dignas para rebajarse. ¡Uno es el que se la tiene que jugar!

»¡Ja! El dragón debe estar preparado a dar la vida, literalmente, para impresionarla ya que ella hará todo lo posible para matarlo. La hembra sólo acepta al macho que sea capaz de vencerla y forzarla al apareamiento —todos los presentes pensaron en que eso sonaba cómo una violación—. De esa forma se asegura que la descendencia sea fuerte; después de consumado el acto, estarán juntos para siempre.

Silencio total. Nadie estaba preparado para algo así. Wendy se miraba tan sumisa que era inconcebible la idea de que ella se volviera una fiera. Alguien levantó la mano. —Natsu, no lo sabe, ¿verdad? —preguntó lcsalamandra, asegurándose de que había oído bien. Igneel asintió—. ¿Que pasará con él?

Igneel, verdaderamente, sonrió con malicia. —Es mi hijo, estoy seguro de que sabrá apañárselas él solito.

—¿Y si no?

—Bueno —hizo una pausa para saborear las palabras—. Ésta historia habrá llegado a su final.

 _"Aunque Wendy es bastante joven y Natsu ya le ha demostrado que es más fuerte que ella. ¿Podrá ser que no lo ataque? Mmm. ¿Que sucederá? Si lo ataca, la nula distancia entre ellos será perjudicial pero él es bastante capaz_ —Igneel observó las peleas de Wendy y el talento innato para la batalla. Él juzgó que la muchachita sería inimaginablemente más fuerte en el futuro próximo—. _Sin duda, la descendencia de éstos dos será de temer. Pero la posibilidad de que quedé preñada es bastante baja y considerando las circunstancias de Natsu, aún menos"_. Igneel meditó profundamente lo que sucedería. Ignorando por completo a los demás que lo abucheaban.

Los del público, principalmente aquéllos que les gustaba éste Natsu, comenzaron a preocuparse al notar que él bajó su guardia por completo. Era sencillo pensar en que la nula distancia sería fatal. Pero como no podían hacer nada, decidieron que lo mejor era disfrutar el espectáculo tanto como fuera posible.

 **[Fin del rincón de Igneel]**

Cuando se separaron, Wendy ocultó el rostro entre el hombro izquierdo y el cuello del hombre. Tenía la cara completamente roja de vergüenza y respiraba de forma errática y no quería que él la viera así. Además, a cada dos por tres soltaba lindos y excitantes gemidos debido a las extrañas caricias de Natsu. —Ahh~… ahh~… mmm…~ nnn…~ ahh…~

El vestido estorbaba así que Natsu hábilmente lo arremangó hasta la cintura. Ella se aferraba con fuerza mientras no oponía resistencia ante el manoseo. —Oh, mi linda y adorable Wendy, ¿te gusta? —él miró con asombro como el trasero de Wendy se adaptaba a sus manos. Lo apretó con fuerza, lo estrujó hasta hacerla gemir, la acarició y, tomando impulso, la nalgueó en tres ocasiones. Ella lanzó una especie de grito eufórico mezclado con hipo y gemido—. Mi dulce Wendy, ¿te gusta?

La peliazul tocó el cielo. Era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así. _"Es tal como dijo Martha_ —en ese entonces, le dijeron que lo comprendería al sentirlo. Tenía la espalda curvada y un grito silencioso se escapó de sus labios. No sentía las piernas y sus dedos se aferraban fuertemente al chaleco—. ¡ _Claro que me gusta!"_ pensó extasiada. La pupila de sus ojos cambió hasta adquirir la semejanza de una fiera. —¡Me gusta! —Exclamó con júbilo. Afianzó su agarre y estrelló sus labios contra los de él. Lo besó con necesidad y hambre; como si nunca más fuera a besarlo. Su lujuria se desbordó y la llevó a morderle el labio y saborear la sangre—. Nashu~ Mmm~.

Natsu gruñó sorprendido ante la repentina muestra de salvajismo. Su sangre sabía a hierro y lujuria; un sabor que funcionaba como afrodisíaco para los dragones. Le dolía la virilidad así que se bajó los pantalones permitiendo que su erección se alzará como un cañón. —¡Wen~~!

Wendy respingó cuando sintió algo caliente y duro presionarse contra su intimidad. Por un momento imaginó que era una barra de hierro ardiente. La ropa interior completamente húmeda se marcó a la perfección a los pétalos de tan hermosa flor. Él comenzó a deslizarla de arriba hacia abajo a un ritmo lento; cada roce eran pequeños voltios de placer. Ella cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras imaginaba que era lo que la estaba haciendo disfrutar. Natsu la besó con ansiedad, mordió la lengüita y se regodeó al oírla gemir. Pronto, ella comenzó a mover su cadera por sí sola siguiendo el ritmo que él había marcado. Incitándolo a que hiciera algo más. —¡Me gu~shta!

Natsu gruñó. Estaba tan excitado que fue capaz de soportar todo el peso de Wendy sobre su miembro sin tanto esfuerzo y gracias a eso podía afirmar que ella también estaba ansiosa. ¡Estaba totalmente empapada! De repente, sintió que alguien le apretaba el glande. Wendy dejó de moverse. —¿Mary? —preguntó. En su voz fue notorio lo irritante que resultó la interrupción. Di'Maria le susurró unas cuantas palabras que le cambiaron la actitud—. Gracias, Mary.

Repentinamente y de forma abrupta, sin previo aviso, el escenario cambió; de estar rodeados de árboles frondosos y parados sobre el suelo tapizado por hojas muertas pasaron a una habitación pequeña con paredes hechas de cañas y techo de paja. De la naturaleza al dominio del hombre. Wendy estaba tan inmersa en el placer que ni siquiera notó el cambio. —¡Ah~! ¡Natsu~! —Gimió cuando sus labios se separaron; siguió moviendo las caderas, buscando ansiosamente que el contacto fuera más fuerte y la llevará a ese lugar sin nombre. Lo consiguió. Su espalda se curvó pero Natsu evitó que se cayera—. ¡NATSSUUUU~!

Los jugos de amor bañaron su virilidad, como si lo bendijeran, dejándolo caliente y lubricado. Ella ya estaba lista para lo siguiente y él ansiaba volverla su mujer, pero las palabras de la rubia lo hicieron pensar. Acostó a Wendy en la cama y dejó que recuperará el aliento. A medida que la observaba, su excitación también crecía. Sus pechitos subían y bajaban a un ritmo hipnótico. Sufría de ligeros espasmos orgásmicos y gemía de forma queda. La expresión estaba llena, por no decir que desbordaba, de un deseo insano, primigenio y totalmente animal. Natsu sintió el aumento en su ritmo cardíaco y el subidón de adrenalina: le iba a dar hasta que saliera el sol. —Wendy, date la vuelta —dijo. Su voz, sin necesidad de alzarla, estaba cargada de autoridad—. Ahora, levanta tu trasero.

Wendy sintió como un escalofrío comenzaba a correr por su cuerpo, desde las puntas de sus pies hasta su cabeza, despertando y preparando cada nervio para lo venidero. ¡Al fin lo miró! Era de un tamaño monstruoso, al parecer era tan largo como su brazo y más grueso que su muñeca, pulsaba como si tuviera vida propia. Tragó excitada y nerviosa al saber que muy pronto sentiría algo que nunca ha sentido. —Nn~ —se puso boca abajo y soltó un chillido cuando él la jaló hasta la orilla del camastro—. ¡Ahh~!

Natsu se arrodilló ante la princesa que estaba a punto de desflorar. A la tenue luz nocturna, observó como la intimidad de Wendy brillaba como el tesoro más precioso que hubiese visto. Tragó con anticipación. Acercó la nariz y dejó que la esencia juvenil intoxicara cada uno de sus sentidos. Ni la droga más fuerte podría llevarlo a semejante estado de exaltación. Dio una lamida por toda la rajita y saboreó el néctar que ella tan ávidamente le ofrecía. Su oído captó el grito silente que se liberó de la garganta. Ella se retorció igual que una gatita desperezándose; alejó las caderas, como si temiera el placer que azotaba sus nervios.

—Oh no, no, niña traviesa —la agarró y separó los glúteos para un fácil acceso. Acercó su boca hasta la húmeda intimidad y abrió los labios vaginales con la lengua. Ella sabia tan endemoniadamente bien que le seria imposible detenerse. Encontró el botoncito del tamaño de un frijol y jugó con ella sin compasión. Además, él es todo un experto en las artes amatorias y ella no es una gran adversaria.

—¡NATSU! —Wendy no estaba preparada, mentalmente, para recibir tanto placer. Se retorció, apretó los dientes, gritó y gimió con fuerza, lloró su nombre hasta que perdió la cordura. Terminó hecha un desastre y sin fuerza para permanecer a gatas, sólo su trasero se mantenía en alto por el deseo de Natsu—. ¡Ahhh~! ¡Mmm~!

Natsu detuvo su feroz ataque. Con el dorso de la mano se limpió los últimos rastros de néctar y se quedó contemplando su obra. La peliazul yacía sobre la cama, presa de temblores y con la mente en las nubes. Se cernió sobre ella mientras le daba tiempo para que se recuperara. —Mi dulce niña, mi Wendy —comenzó a besar la espalda baja y ascendió lentamente. Cada beso, cada caricia, cada toque era parte del ritual de apareamiento. ¡La estaba marcando como su pareja! Sin oposición alguna, le dio la vuelta. Los pechitos subían y bajaban, respiraba como si hubiera corrido kilómetros sin descanso alguno, sudaba y en el rostro tenía una expresión boba. Gimió en silencio cuando la besó, buscó su lengua y danzaron frenéticamente—. ¡Wen, mi dulce niña!

Ella instintivamente abrió las piernas, permitiéndole el acceso a su virtud. Respondió, torpemente, el beso y acarició los músculos de acero. Lo tenía encima, la cubría por completo, sin darle escapatoria y demostrándole quien estaba al mando. Su mente se doblegó (si es que aún no había sucedido antes) y sus ojos se transformaron en unos corazones lujuriosos. Sus manitas bajaron hasta llegar a la vara de carne ardiente; palpó las venas y sintió la fuerza que irradiaba el miembro. Cuando se separaron, ella lamió la saliva del hombre y gimió de gusto. —Mmm~… Natsu~…

Natsu pegó su frente contra la de ella y sus miradas permanecieron conectadas. —Wendy, debes saber que, desde ahora y para siempre, eres mi mujer —ella asintió; luego, gimió cuando la punta presionó contra su intimidad. Natsu prosiguió—: También, soy un marido celoso y posesivo, caprichoso y egoísta. —A medida que hablaba, se la fue metiendo hasta llegar a la prueba de su inocencia—. Pero, te amaré con toda la fuerza de mi ser igual que a todas mis mujeres y cumpliré tus caprichos.

Wendy se perdió en la mirada y en la sensación del miembro estirando su intimidad. Su interior punzaba a cada centímetro que la horadaba. Tenía la mente ida que no le dio importancia a ese 'todas mis mujeres' y acepto con un beso el juramento eterno y perpetuo del hombre. Su cuerpo se contorsionó justo después de que su himen fuera destrozado de un firme embiste. Algunas lágrimas acudieron a su dolor pero los labios rudos de Natsu permitieron que el placer borrara ese leve sufrimiento. —Mm~. Nn~.

Natsu gruñó como animal. La sensación de un coño virgen era única e indescriptible, pero lo fuerte que Wendy lo apretaba no tenia comparación. Además, estaba caliente y bastante húmeda. Cada pliegue se aferraba con fuerza y lo acariciaba con locura. Se quedó quieto, disfrutando la gloriosa sensación. Jugó con su lengua. Se separaron cuando estaba seguro de que el dolor había cesado. La miró a los ojos y ella tenía una expresión ansiosa de continuar, tanto así que movió las caderas por sí misma y eso fue señal suficiente. —Eres mi mujer —agarró las caderas mientras avanzaba lentamente por territorios inexplorados. ¡Apenas si tenía una tenue capa de vello azul!—. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Mm~… Ah~… Ajá —asintió entre gemidos. Se retorció por el placer que hacia estragos con su cuerpo. Puso sus manos en el tórax del hombre y lo rodeó con las piernas. El dolor era un recuerdo lejano, cada vez más lejano ante cada penetración—. Nn~… ¡Ah~!… ¡Ah~!… ¡Natsu~! ¡Natsu~! ¡Natsu~!

El hombre perdió la compostura al escucharla gemir de semejante forma. Cada gemido mandaba un pulso perverso a su cerebro. ¡Quería destrozarla! El movimiento suave cambió a estocadas rápidas y fuertes. Agarró firmemente las caderas y empujo como si quisiera enterrarla en la cama. Se la metía y sacaba a un ritmo furioso. La habitación se inundó de los gemidos animales de la peliazul y el sonido de las pelvis chocando mutuamente. —¡Wendy! ¡OHHH~! ¡Wendy! —Vociferó Natsu, después de varios minutos, sintiendo cómo cada orgasmo femenino lo conducía a eyacular—. ¡GRRR~! ¡OHHH! ¡WENDYYY!

La peliazul era incapaz de pronunciar algo coherente debajo del cuerpo del hombre. Sólo gemidos de éxtasis escapaban de su boca abierta mientras su cuerpo seguía el ritmo frenético que imponía su pareja. Su mente estaba embotada por tanto placer recibido en tan poco tiempo. —¡Ah~! ¡Ah~! ¡Mmn~! ¡Nnm~! ¡Sí~, ahí! —Sus uñas estaban enterradas en la espalda del hombre mientras sus piernas permanecían lo más abiertas posible para darle mayor acceso. De las comisuras de los labios le escurrían hilos de saliva mientras lágrimas de gozo empañaban su mirada—. ¡Tan ricoo~! —Repentinamente, apretó fuerte los dientes antes de convulsionar de placer—. ¡AAAHHHHH~!

Natsu soltó un potente rugido, similar al de un dragón, que hizo temblar las paredes y espantó a los animales del bosque. Realizó una estocada profunda y se quedó quieto, sus dedos se hundieron en la carne hasta quedar marcados. Al mismo tiempo, soltó su primera descarga. Chorro tras chorro tras chorro de caliente esperma inundaron el vientre de Wendy hasta desbordarlo. La peliazul, convertida en mujer, bramó con fuerza como si respondiera a su pareja en un lenguaje perdido.

Cuando el abrazo constrictor cedió, Natsu se incorporó y quedó de rodillas observando el resultado de su esfuerzo. El placer todavía crispaba cada nervio y su virilidad permanecía imbatible y con ganas de más. Se limpió la frente mientras normalizaba su respiración. Una sonrisa llena de soberbia rompió su rostro. Wendy temblaba ligeramente cado dos o tres segundos, presa del mayor orgasmo de su vida; una tenue capa de sudor le confería un brillo singular bajo la luz plateada; tenía los ojos desorbitados con la lengua de fuera y respiraba de forma errática. Ella tembló con fuerza cuando la semilla comenzó a salir de su interior.

—Wen, Wen, Wen. Mi linda y sexy niña —canturreó, esperando ansiosamente a que ella regresará del paraíso. Su pene pulsó con fuerza, demostrando la necesidad biológica de seguir profanando a la jovencita.

—Natsu —musitó ella. Su mirada todavía reflejaba el éxtasis del coito. Antes de incorporarse, Natsu la besó de forma exigente. Trató de responder en igual intensidad, pero no pudo ganarle al experto—. Mmm~… Natsuuu~.

Natsu agarró el pezón derecho entre el pulgar y el índice y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente. Con la otra mano trazó círculos en el abdomen justo sobre la zona que acababa de recibir su semen. Wendy gimió y suspiró presa del placer. Un hilo de saliva unía sus labios cuando se separaron. —¿Has visto a loa perros cuando se aparean? —preguntó Natsu mientras sus miradas permanecían conectadas. Wendy asintió completamente sonrojada, cerró los ojos mientras se concentraban en las caricias que no cesaron. Sus labios se unieron otra vez y durante varios minutos sus lenguas danzaron apenas tomándose un par de segundos para respirar entre cada beso. Después, Wendy suspiró con molestia cuando los dedos del hombre abandonaron su cuerpo—. Pues bien, ponte en cuatro que voy a montarte.

Una imagen mental cruzó por la mente de Wendy al comprender el significado de esa orden. Se imaginó a una perrita de pelaje azul, con la colita al aire, siendo empujada desde atrás por un enorme macho de pelaje rosado y de mirada salvaje. Su rostro explotó de carmín pero, a pesar de lo avergonzada que se sentía, se acomodó a cuatro patas, sacudió el trasero y miró sobre su hombro lo que hacía el pelirrosa. —Ven, Natsu~ —dijo de modo provocativo al ver la mirada hambrienta del hombre—. Por favor~, ven~.

Natsu decidió provocarla un poco más con tal de satisfacer su orgullo. Además, esto era lo que él quería: verla rogar como una perrita en celo. Se cernió sobre ella y comenzó a besar el cuello y la espalda alta mientras sus manos agarraban con fuerza los pechitos y luego acariciaba los pezones. Sus acciones le arrancaron varios gemidos y la hicieron rogar con más deseo que nunca. Finalmente, como el dios benevolente que era, atendió a las súplicas. Con la mano derecha agarró la cadera mientras con la otra mano guiaba la punta de su miembro hasta penetrarla. —Argh, que apretada estás Wendy —gruñó mientras entraba en ella lentamente.

—¡Aaaahhhhhh~~! — Wendy soltó un gemido largo y encantador hasta quedarse sin aire. Apretó la sábana y cerró los ojos mientras se concentraba en el placer que Natsu le estaba dando. Podía sentir como la vara de carne expandía su interior y pulsaba a medida que avanzaba. Perdió la noción del tiempo y la fuerza que la sostenía. Su carita se hundió en el colchón y soltó un grito ahogado cuando la verga besó su útero—. ¡Mmmmmmmmm~!

Natsu le dio unos segundos para que se acostumbrará, aún quedaban algunas pulgadas por meterle, mientras tanto, observó con deleite el trasero de la peliazul. Separó las nalgas esponjosas y delineó el ano tierno e impoluto con el índice. Insertó el dedo y sintió como lo apretaba con más fuerza mientras ella respondía con un gemido largo y encantador. —Vaya~, vaya~, ahora sé que te va a encantar cuando te la meta por este hoyito tierno y rosadito —dijo maliciosamente. Ella gimió cuando hundió el dedo hasta el metacarpio. Lo movió lentamente, afuera y adentro, trazando círculos en el interior—. Oh, niña mala, te veniste solo porque jugué con tu culito.

Wendy mordió las sábanas y de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas de placer. Su cuerpo se tensó y su mente quedó en blanco al momento de venirse. —Tan ricoooo~~ —chilló incapaz de contener lo que sentía. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando sintió el cálido aliento del hombre en su oreja—. ¡Ahh~! ¡Natsu!

Natsu mordió el lóbulo con suavidad mientras sus manos agarraban los hombros como punto de apoyo. —Mi amorcito, te voy a dar hasta que sólo pienses en mi polla penetrando tu coñito —usando ese hechizo comenzó a moverse tal y cómo le encantaba. Rápido, fuerte, profundo y sin descanso. Su pelvis se volvió un borrón y su pene golpeó cada punto dulce que ella tuviera.

A medida que el tiempo se diluía, Wendy se volvió incapaz de pronunciar algo que no fueran exclamaciones de amor y éxtasis. —¡Sí, sí, sí~! ¡Ahí! ¡Ah~! ¡Ah~! ¡Natsu~! ¡Natsu~!

—¡¿Te gusta?!

—¡Shí, me encantha~!

—¡¿Dónde te gusta?!

—¡En —su espalda se curvó cuando él tocó uno de sus puntos dulces— mi cositaaaaa!

Natsu gruñó, por enésima vez, cuando la vagina de Wendy convulsionó apretando fuertemente su pene. —¡No se llama cosita! —Ahora, usaba los brazos de la peliazul como agarraderas con tal de seguir empujando con fuerza—. ¡Es tu vagina o tu coño! ¡Y mi cosa le dirás deliciosa verga! ¡¿Dónde te gusta que meta mi deliciosa verga?!

Los pechitos de Wendy se movían, furiosamente, al compás de las penetradas. Su trasero se tornó colorado debido al intenso golpeteo que le daba el hombre. Ahora, ya estaba bañada en su sudor y en el de él. Su mirada se encontraba volteada y su lengua de fuera. —¡En mi coñito! ¡Me gusta en mi coño!

Natsu se puso rápidamente de pie y su agarre cambió a las piernas. Su movimiento se volvió errático pero sin perder fuerza. —¡OHHHHH! —La levantó hasta que sólo el glande quedó adentro y ella suspendida en el aire. Y sin mediar palabra la bajó con tanta fuerza que su verga traspasó el cervix y entró hasta la zona uterina. Con un potente rugido, volvió a vaciar su contenido—. ¡WENDYYYYY!

—¡NATSUUUUUUU~~~! —Lo último que sintió, en ese momento, fue como el líquido caliente impregnaba todo su interior, durante un minuto, hasta escurrirse. Después, ni se dio cuenta cuando Natsu la dejó caer en la cama como un juguete usado. Ella temblaba y sufría de estertores dichosos.

—Jaa, jaa, jaa —Natsu resollaba sin parar. Apenas era la segunda vez que eyaculaba y estaba lejos de estar satisfecho. Se agarró la verga y se masturbó con fuerza hasta bañarla con su semilla. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue que ella se retorció por cada rociada—. ¡JAAAAA! ¡Eso ha sido estupendo!

Como a Wendy le tomaría tiempo poder recuperarse, salió en busca de agua fría y algo que comer. Y de paso, vaciar algo de su deseo en Erza y Di'Maria. Ni siquiera dio tres pasos lejos de la choza donde estaba cuando se encontró a Erza. La sensual pelirroja, como si le hubiera leído la mente, tenía en la mano derecha una jarra de agua y en la izquierda sostenía una bandeja llena de comidad. Además, ella usaba un neglige de bordes rojos y tela transparente que reflejaba la luz nocturna de una forma angelical. ¡Ella lo conocía perfectamente!

—Natsu, mi amor eterno —pronunció bajo las estrellas. Entrelazaron sus dedos. Y ella se puso de puntitas para besarlo suavemente—. Mi amor, tengo que decirte algo. Acompañame.

• **·.·´`·.·••·.·´`·.·•**  
 **ღ**

 **ღ**

 _ **Casi una hora después…**_

Wendy abrió lentamente los ojos. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y varios escalofríos recorrían su espalda. Apenas si podia moverse y sólo recordaba todo lo rico que la estaba pasando hasta que perdió la consciencia. —Natsu —lo llamó sintiendo la soledad en su intimidad. Volvió a llamarlo pero no obtuvo respuesta. Extrañamente, comenzó a sentirse muy mal por no tenerlo cerca—. ¡Natsu!

Las lágrimas afloraron rápidamente y comenzó a hiperventilar. ¡Se estaba muriendo por Natsu! Antes de que lo peor sucediera, su oído draconiano captó el singular timbre de voz de su pareja. Su llanto cesó y pudo respirar con normalidad. Lo escuchó nítidamente no muy lejos de allí. Cuando se puso de pie, su cuerpo resintió la tremenda follada que le habían pegado. Sus piernas eran como las de un cervatillo recién nacido. Para salir se estuvo apoyando en varios objetos hasta que recuperó la fuerza en sus piernas. Le tomó unos veinte minutos llegar hasta donde se encontraba su pareja. Lo que vio la dejó helada y con sentimientos encontrados.

Erza tenía las manos en el tórax del hombre mientras lo montaba como la clásica vaquerita. Sus grandes pechos subían y bajaban al ritmo de sus caderas y su voz era todo un concierto obsceno. Las manos de Natsu se aferraban con fuerza a las caderas de la mujer, ayudándola a profundizar más las penetraciones. Tan inmersos estaban haciendo el amor que no se percataron de la presencia de Wendy hasta muy tarde.

Wendy boqueó sin palabras. La forma en que la mujer de cabello rojo se movía era impresionante y podía decir, con sólo ver la expresión de Natsu, que no era la primera vez. ¡Lo estaba haciendo gozar como no pudo ella! —Mío —pronunció en voz baja. La peliazul comenzó a sentir una furia indescriptible al percatarse de que estaban usurpando su lugar. Ella era la que debía estar montándolo. Ella era la que tenía que recibir la preciosa semilla. Solamente ella podía besarlo. _"Mío, mío, mío, mío. ¡Natsu es sólo mío!"_ pensó. La fuerza regresó a sus músculos por completo e incluso podía decirse que tenía más poder que antes. Sus ojos perdieron el brillo y se volvieron dos agujeros negros. Se movió como si fuera parte del viento—. ¡MÍOOOOO!

Natsu reaccionó rápidamente y abrazó a Erza, luego giró con tal de escudarla. El aire silbó tenuemente mientras en su espalda aparecían cuatro finas líneas rojas. El músculo se separó limpiamente y la sangre brotó como agua del manantial. Antes de siquiera soltar algún quejido, el hombre se movió (sin salir de Erza) con tal de esquivar el golpe que destruyó el camastro. Erza por fin se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero no tenía la fuerza necesaria para actuar.

Natsu reconoció a la atacante y el estado de demencia en el que se encontraba. —¿Wendy? —dijo antes de tener que interceptarla al vuelo. Aprisionó las muñecas y la inmovilizó contra el suelo. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al ver la mirada de la peliazul—. ¿Qué sucede?

La mente de Wendy estaba sumergida en el fango de los celos y la locura, incapaz de actuar correctamente. Un pensamiento primigenio dominaba su cabeza: sólo ella podía estar con Natsu. Su mundo se redujo a Natsu y ella, nada más existía y nadie más importaba, así sería hasta que llegaran sus descendientes. Finalmente, el toque del hombre la sacó de esa ciénaga de celos. Se retorció durante algunos segundos hasta que recobró la compostura. —¿Natsu? —Su mirada de locura cambió a una de profundo amor. El desequilibrio dio paso al libido—. Natsu~, Natsu~.

Natsu tragó en seco. La única comparación que surgió en su mente era que el comportamiento de Wendy, bien podía catalogarse, como el de una adicta que había sufrido un larguísimo período de abstinencia y que ahora tenía en sus manos la droga que tanto anhelaba. Natsu volvió a tragar en seco. La niña lamió la sangre que le escurría desde la herida -ya curada- hasta su tórax y ronroneo de gusto. Ella comenzó a respirar de forma errática y su mirada adquirió un tinte de intoxicación. _"¡Ésta niña está loca!"_ pensó antes de dejarse llevar por esa locura.

Lastimosamente, para Erza, el encuentro de los dragones se prolongó hasta la madrugada y sin que ella pudiera gozar de las habilidades amatorias de su marido. Ya que cada vez que la pelirroja trataba de acercarse al pelirrosa, Wendy cambiaba abruptamente de personalidad y dejaba de un lado la lujuria para dar paso a unos celos posesivos y mortales. No le quedó de otra más que retirarse y preparar las contramedidas necesarias.

Lo que Natsu descubrió horas después, gracias a que Igneel no pudo ocultar la razón detrás de las continuas burlas, fue que el extraño comportamientos de Wendy se debía a la época de celo. Y cómo era innato en los dragones, la pequeña consideraba a Natsu de su propiedad exclusiva y no pensaba compartirlo.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

 _ **Dos semanas después del primer encuentro amoroso…**_

Cerca de la aldea, casi en el mero corazón del bosque, dónde nace el río que se extiende por varios kilómetros al norte, hay un estanque mediano lleno de aguas termales con propiedades curativas. Densos jirones de vapor se extienden por doquier, todo el tiempo, confiriéndole un aire mistico; para rematar, siempre hay hermosas aves entonando dulces cánticos.

La quietud y serenidad del lugar fue interrumpida por el sonido de hojas y ramas crujiendo bajo los pies de alguien. Luego, una suave risa hizo eco por el lugar. No pasó mucho para que Wendy apareciera. —¡Ves, no te dije que era hermoso! —Dijo mientras le enseñaba, orgullosa, el lugar al pelirrosa. Estaban agarrados de la mano y la felicidad era notoria en el rostro de la niña—. ¡Sé que te gustará!

Natsu también sonreía. El entusiasmo de su mujer era contagioso. —Wen~, desde que estás aquí, ya me gusta éste lugar —afirmó. La peliazul llevaba un vestido blanco de tiras, con la espalda descubierta y que le llegaba hasta tres dedos encima de las rodillas. Ella se sonrojó de forma adorable cuando él acarició su mejilla derecha—. Mi dulce niña.

Wendy se paró de puntitas y lo jaló de las solapas con tal de estar más cerca. La peliazul disfrutaba cada beso como si fuera el primero y se volvía un poquito exigente. Su lengua saludó a su pareja y rápidamente se enfrascaron en una lucha intensa que ella terminó perdiendo. Gimió gustosa. Se quedaron viendo fijamente cuando se separaron. —Natsu te amo —pronunció con seguridad y el corazón latiendo a mil por minuto. En los ojos del hombre veía algo especial y único, un sentimiento que no necesitaba palabras para ser expresado: bastaba con quemarla—. Te amo tanto que sólo quiero estar contigo y no me importa nada más.

Los sentimientos de Wendy eran genuinos y duraderos. No era algo que hubiese surgido de la nada, al contrario, todo comenzó desde el día en que lo conoció y la invitó a un helado. Fue el helado más delicioso que había probado. Luego, se volvieron a encontrar en Malva y pelearon codo a codo contra hordas de monstruos. Ese día comprendió lo que era sentirse segura cuándo tenias alguien que te cubriera la espalda. Además, descubrió lo que era la envidia y los celos. Y desde que se volvió su mujer, él le demostró lo que era el verdadero amor; un amor tan intenso y tan grande, que eliminó cualquier barrera de inseguridad y la completó. Además, su condición como _dragón slayer_ ayudaba un montón a que estuvieran juntos.

Natsu desamarró las tiras del vestido y se quedó embelesado viendo cómo la prenda se deslizaba lentamente dejando al descubierto la ninfa más bella. Tragó en seco al darse cuenta que ella no llevaba nada debajo, literalmente, nada. —Wen~ que hermosa estás —dijo al pasear su mirada en las marcas que había dejado por doquier la noche anterior. Chupones en las costillas y en las aureolas, la silueta de sus manos en las caderas y los besos desperdigados en los muslos internos. Ella se sonrojó tímidamente—. Muy, muy bella.

Wendy se agarró las mejillas totalmente coloradas. La mirada de Natsu despertaba sus más bajos instintos y hacía que desapareciera cualquier inhibición. Se relamió los labios de forma provocativa y sensual. Le sostuvo la mirada mientras sus manos se encargaban de quitarle el pantalón y después acariciaban el miembro semi-erecto.

—¡Wow! ¡Sí que eres insaciable! Eso me gusta —ronroneó la peliazul. A pesar de que aún le desagrada la realidad, eso de no ser la única, recurrió a la sabiduría de una de las tantas mujeres del hombre. Bajo la tutela de Erza, aprendió cómo hacer las cosas que le gustaban a su pareja. Escuchó atentamente las frases que debía decir y en que situaciones emplearlas. También, se enteró que ella es la mujer más joven que él ha tomado y el significado de eso: lo vuelve loco de lujuria. Después de compartir otro beso, tomó la mano del hombre y lo condujo hasta la laguna de agua tibia. Ya adentro, se arrodilló hasta quedar entre las piernas de Natsu—. No importa cuántas veces lo haya visto, siempre luce delicioso~. Ah~. Taaan grandeee. Ahhmmm.

Natsu echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando los suaves y esponjosos labios de Wendy se cerraron en torno a su glande. La delicada lengua de la jovencita, esa que había besado tantas veces en los últimos días, se enfocó en lamer la uretra. Un escalofrío atravesó su cuerpo. —Oh, sí, Wen~, cada vez lo haces mejor. Ajá. Uff~. Bien, ahora tragate una de mis nueces —ordenó.

Un sonoro plop se escuchó cuando ella soltó el pedazo de carne, se relamió los labios al saborear los restos de semen de hace unas horas. Luego deslizo toda su boquita por el enorme falo hasta llegar a su objetivo: las pesadas fábricas de espermatozoides. —Vamos, vamos, mis joyas preciosas, hagan mucha lechita para mi coñito —recitó mientras las masajeaba. Abrió grande la boca con tal de devorar el testículo derecho. Su mano izquierda lo masturbó mientras la derecha se enfocaba en acariciar la cabeza bulbosa. Sonrió cuando lo escuchó gruñir de gozo—. Mmmmmm~… mmwahhhh~…

Natsu apretó los dientes. Definitivamente era muy buena aprendiendo donde estaban sus puntos débiles. Su lengua masajeaba todo el escroto y peinaba el vello hasta dejarlo brillante. —Ufffaa~, ¡Wen~! ¡Sigue así mi princesa! —Natsu soltó otro gruñido, a ella le encantaba recibir elogios. Acarició la melena azul antes de deslizar la mano y rascarle detrás de la oreja haciéndola ronronear de alegría. No pasó mucho para que soltará un silbido de asombro y placer—. ¡Woow! ¡Sí que eres atrevida!

Wendy tenía el rostro totalmente sonrojado y la mirada nublada. El sabor del hombre le hacía agua las dos bocas. Cada papila gustativa brincaba enérgicamente ante la perspectiva de chupar ese mástil y ni que decir cuando ya probaba lo que tanto deseaba. Ahora tenía los dos huevos metidos en la boca. Le bastó usar su lengua para poder decir que los testículos ya estaban bien cargados de espesa y jugosa leche calentita de bebés.

—Mmmm~… Nnnnn~… —Wendy puso mas energía en lo que hacía mientras, internamente, esperaba impaciente el punto de ebullición. Lo sintió pulsar en sus manos y se dio cuenta de que ya le faltaba poco. Un hilo de saliva quedó entre sus labios y el escroto. Le dio una última lamida antes de ascender, lentamente, hasta el glande. Sus labios tiernos y rosados sentían pulsar cada vena y el calor intenso que emanaba el hombre—. Yummy~, yummy~, ¡qué delicioso está!

Natsu volvió a gruñir, sólo que esta vez con más urgencia. Podía sentirlo, el placer lo tenía casi en la punta del chile, sólo faltaba un poquito más. Respiró profundamente y, al mismo tiempo, con la mano derecha agarró el cabello azul de tal forma que sus dedos se transformaron en una liga. —Mi niña preciosa —dijo él mientras veía los corazones en las pupilas de la niña. Ella batió su lengua alrededor de la uretra y sorbió ruidosamente el excesivo líquido preseminal. Relamió y degustó con el corazón las primeras muestras de semen—. Tú no sabes cuánto me gusta cuando me la chupas de esa forma. Pero sí sabes cuánto disfrutó de tu linda boquita, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió. Sabía muy bien lo que estaba por venir. Claro que lo sabía de primera mano. Natsu llevaba días y noches entrenándola, poniendo a prueba su capacidad para darle placer. Llevó cada índice a las comisuras de sus labios y estiró su boquita con tal de comerse entera esa verga de mamut. —Posh favhor, fosha mi gargaantha~ —como respuesta a su petición, la mano en su cabeza la agarró con un poquito más de fuerza. Sacó su lengua lo máximo posible y saboreó el glande que estaba a punto de profanarla.

Natsu sudó la gota gorda. No importaba cuántas veces la viera de esta forma, nunca se acostumbraría y la excitación siempre sería grande. Más líquido preeyaculador comenzó a salir mientras su miembro pulsaba ansioso. —¡Jaaa! ¡Que sexy te ves así! Pidiendo mi polla como toda una golosa —acercó la lengua de Wendy y dejó que saboreara la punta. Ella gimió gustosa, pidiendo más.

Natsu comenzó a jugar con ella: acercaba su glande, dejaba que la lengua lo acariciara y, antes de metérsela más, la alejaba. A lo largo del tiempo que llevaban juntos, él aprendió como entrenarla y dominarla para que ella fuera obediente y no surgieran los mismos problemas que la primera vez que intentó matar a Erza. Finalmente, comenzó a deslizar, centímetro a centímetro, su virilidad dentro de la boquita de la niña. Apenas había metido cinco pulgadas cuando ella comenzó a sofocarse. Sacó su miembro ensalivado y brillante.

—Porsh favorsh no te detengash —pidió con los ojos llorosos. No le importaba el precio, lo único importante era sentirlo adentro de su garganta, que convulsionará de placer y que el jugo espeso y gelatinoso bajará como lava ardiente. Pensar en eso hizo que se estremeciera de placer. Volvió a respirar profundamente—. Dámelo mi amor~. Insemina mi estómaguito~. ¡Mmm~!

" _Tengo que recompensar a Erza por su excelente trabajo"_ anotó en un rincón de su mente. Acorde a sus principios, complació el capricho de su mujer. A pesar de la señales de sofocamiento, dejó que Wendy se engullera sus doce pulgadas y que se acostumbrara. —¡Oh, Wen! ¡Que rica tienes la boquita! —gruñó. La nariz de Wendy se quedó pegada a su vello púbico y ella inhalaba con fuerza, como si buscará memorizar el aroma; la mirada de la peliazul ya estaba en blanco y lágrimas escurrían por las esquinas de sus ojos. Cuando estuvo seguro de que ella podía resistir, comenzó a moverse lentamente—. ¡OHHHH~!

Cada gemido ahogado hacía que su garganta se amoldará al contorno de la virilidad. ¡La llenaba por completo! Cada embiste golpeaba el fondo de su garganta y descendía por su esófago. Cada estocada enviaba pulsos de placer por todo su cuerpo. Apenas si podía respirar. —¡Gaj, gaj, gaj, gaj, gaj, gaj, gaj! —era el único sonido que salía de la boca de Wendy. Ya en ese punto, la mente la tenía en blanco y sólo quería seguir así por siempre. Sin previo aviso, una segunda mano agarró su cabeza y comenzó a empujarla con más fuerza. ¡Él se puso de pie y la iba a follar en serio! Las penetraciones se hicieron más tenaces y profundas, le dejaba la verga en el esófago hasta más de diez segundos—. ¡GAJ, GAJ, GAJ, GAJ, GAJ, GAJ, GAJ!

Natsu gruñó fuertemente. Usaba las dos manos para sacar y empujar su verga de la garganta de la niña. La quietud del ambiente fue mancillada por los gruñidos del hombre y el intenso «Gaj, gaj, gaj» de la mujer. Después de diez minutos, ya estaba cerca, un par de minutos más y podría llegar a eyacular. Los testículos le dolían por la gran cantidad que estaba por soltar. —¡WENDYYYYY! —Rugió. Sintió como su verga convulsionaba por cada chorro de esperma que soltaba. Durante los siguientes quince segundos mantuvo la cabeza pegada a su pelvis, sin darle escapatoria a pesar de que ella comenzó a retorcerse. Luego, poco a poco, comenzó a sacársela sin dejar de eyacular. Pintó de blanco el interior de la boca mientras ella permanecía con la mente en las nubes. Finalmente, se masturbó con tal de bañarla con su esencia.

Wendy gimió gustosa al saborear el líquido caliente en su boca. _"¡Es tan espeso y delicioso! ¡Y huele tan bien! ¡Kya~, me está marcando como su mujer!"_ pensó cuando recobró un poco de cordura. Un retazo cayó sobre su ceja izquierda y terminó en la comisura de su labio. Otro hilo grueso de leche la golpeó en la nariz y descendió hasta llenar su labio superior. Un lechazo comenzó a resbalarse desde su mentón hasta su escote. Varios más terminaron cubriendo su cabello y dándole una apariencia de reina. Su lengua se movió como una serpiente en busca de su presa: el bigote lechoso—. ¡Mmmmmmm~~! ¡Que ricoooo~!

Natsu se volvió a sentar mientras respiraba de forma pausada. Estaba sudando bastante y varios escalofríos llenos de placer surcaban su espalda. No perdió detalle de la minuciosidad con la cuál Wendy sorbió cada retazo de semen. Quedó admirado y tremendamente excitado. —¿Y bien, que esperas? —Cuestionó. Wendy abrió grande la boca y le enseñó como saboreaba toda la leche de una forma obscena—. ¡Ja, eso sí que es caliente! ¿Entonces?

El sonrojo nunca abandonó sus mejillas. Y los corazones permanecerian para siempre en su mirada. —Tu leche está muy deliciosa. Es rica y calentita, tal cómo a mi me gusta —ronroneó. Era obvio que no estaba actuando, ella realmente disfrutó, de principio a fin, la follada a su vagi-boca. Y eso sólo había sido el preámbulo. El agua caliente se pegó a su figura como una segunda piel y escurrió lentamente cuando ella se puso de pie. Con sus manos expuso los pétalos de su intimidad—. Y eso sólo me hace desear que me des más lechita aquí abajo. Quiero que pintes de blanco el cuartito de nuestros bebés. Que mmmm~…

Natsu la silenció con un beso. Su lengua danzó con fervor dentro de la boca de Wendy. Sus manos apretaron con fuerza las nalgas hasta que sus dedos se hundieron en la delicada carne. Ella estaba parada de puntitas mientras trataba de corresponder con la misma intensidad. Varios gemiditos fueron acallados por los labios del hombre. Un hilo de saliva unía sus labios, como un puente que conectaba sus sentimientos. —Mi princesa, tenlo por seguro, te voy a dar tantos hijos como quieras. Ahora, apoya tus manos en el borde y levanta ese culito que tanto me gusta —dijo con una sonrisa ladina. Ella agitó el trasero, atrayéndolo—. Wendy quiero que desde ahora en adelante siempre uses dos trenzas.

Ella aceptó de inmediato. Las dos manos encontraron asideros en sus pechos mientras el glande se abría paso en su interior. Su intimidad ya estaba adquiriendo la forma de su pareja. —¡Ahhhh~! ¡Taaaannn grandeee!

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

 **Epílogo**

En el palacio de los Dragneel, dos de los tantos hijos de Natsu corrían por los lujosos pasillos de piedra. Reían alegremente mientras alborotaban las cortinas al pasar como ráfagas. Y como no mostrar tanta alegría sí sus progenitor regresaba a casa después de una larga campaña de conquista.

—¡Artkos, cuidadito con romper algo! —Gritó Wendy. A sus cuatrocientos treinta años, y después de dos hijos, la mujer mantenía una figura más que envidiable. Sus pechos tenían el tamaño imponente de una copa F, los cuáles Natsu amaba estrujar y chupar. La cintura de avispa y las caderas anchas junto con un trasero perfecto atraían la atención donde sea que pasará. Su cabello azul y largo estaba firmemente atado en dos trenzas. Y para rematar, la ropa que usaba se ceñía a su escultural figura—. ¡Nikita, tú también! —Dijo cuando vio que su hija trataba de escabullirse en un cuarto donde de seguro habían cosas delicadas. Sonrió cálidamente al ver lo saludable y enérgicos que eran sus niños.

Artkos es idéntico al padre a excepción del cabello que es de un color azul igual al zafiro. Por lo demás, tanto en carácter como en físico, se parece a Natsu cuando él tenia diez años. ¡Es un niño tremendo! Lo mismo puede decirse de Nikita, que a sus cuatro años, ya es una alborotadora y busca pleitos. Nikita es como una gota de agua cuando la comparan con Wendy, sólo que en versión, ligeramente, malvada. Los dos siempre andan retando a los hermanos y hermanas mayores. Dio alcance a Nikita y la tomó de la mano. Doblaron un par de esquinas más y salieron a uno de los balcones.

—¡Mami, mami, mira! —Artkos no cabía en sí de la alegría. La ciudad entera vestía sus mejores galas y las calles estaban abarrotadas. Todos los ciudadanos celebraban con gran espíritu. El camino principal estaba escoltado por estandartes con el blasón de la familia imperial. Artkos gritó y ondeó su mano, saludando a su familia—. ¡Mamá mira, allá vienen mi papá y mis hermanos!

¡El Clan Dragneel volvía victorioso! Natsu venía al frente, montado sobre un gran caballo de guerra, y flanqueado por Mirajane y Mikumo. Detrás venían Erza, Shigure, Brandish, Lissana, Di'Maria, Flare, Laxus, Gildarts, Minerva, Sting y Rogue. Más atrás, comandando a las diferentes divisiones, sobresalían los hijos e hijas de Natsu: William, Johan, Euro, Notus, Zack, Ikarus, Fedora, Galatea, Iona, Tabitha, Dionne, Zephir y Xang Er.

—Artkos, Nikita. Vamos, hay que apresurarnos —urgió la madre. En la sala principal del castillo estarían todos los hijos y esposas que se quedaron protegiendo la ciudad. Además, aquéllos que por ser muy jóvenes no podían combatir y las que estaban en período de gestación—. Hace tiempo que no vemos a sus papi.

Un brillo peculiar surgió en los ojos de la mujer. _"Y ya empezó mi temporada. Creo que es el momento de darle otro hijo"_ pensó mientras se relamia los labios. Tal vez, teniendo un poco de suerte y poniéndole algo más de esfuerzo, podría quedar embarazada de gemelos.

 **EL FIN**

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

¡Hola, hola, hola! ¡Nestor In al aparato! (¡Diganme que alguien entendió la referencia!)

Ya ni recuerdo cuando empecé a escribir este one-shot. Fue hace mucho tiempo. Recuerdo que las primeras frases surgieron cuando tenía mi laptop (la primera) en buenas condiciones. Y de eso ya dista más de un año. En fin, sobra decir que terminé a escribirla en mi móvil.

La primera vez que leí sobre los 'Easter Eggs' fue en 'Ready Player One', fue bastante entretenida, y quedé prendido de semejante idea. Espero que los 'Easter Eggs' que dejé hayan sido bastante interesantes.

Por otro lado, este one-shot debería haber salido después de 'Reina Demonio', 'Reina sin Corona', 'Ángel sin Alas', 'Valkirya' y otras historias. Pero ni modo, lo hecho, hecho está.

Saludos y felices fiestas.


End file.
